Bleeding Angel
by Crimson Tears
Summary: Omi has been kidnapped, and there was a note left behind it said The Angel Bleeds. What does it all mean? FINISHED 11.19.03 Hey folks, this story was a hit in 2002, reread and check out the newest chapter! 03.16.07, rewrite of Chap 1 is post as chap 16
1. Bleeding Angel

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kruez, however this fic is %100 mine!  
  
  
  
Bleeding Angle  
  
Omi sat at his desk typing. The lamp light above him flickered and Omi's attention was drawn to the lamp. He sighed. "I guess it needs a new light bulb." He said. He rose from his chair and walked to the door. He thought maybe he should turn on the light and not use his computer light but he decided against it. He left the room long enough to grab a light bulb. While he was gone a figure materialized from behind the curtain. And evil smile curled the figures lips. The figure played with something in its pocket. "Oh little angel come out! Come out!" It hissed. The door to the dark room flew open as Omi entered with a new light bulb in his hand. He walked over to his desk and unscrewed the old light bulb and inserted the new one. He made sure it was tightly screwed into the socket before he turned to throw the old light bulb in the trashcan near his desk. However as he tossed it into the trashcan a white cloth was shoved into his face, covering his nose and mouth. Omi struggled as he tried to hold his breath against whatever was wet against his face. His efforts were futile as his lungs screamed for air. Omi surrendered and took in a deep breath of the sweet smell of ether. His eyelids drooped and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning!" Ken said as Yoji entered the kitchen. "Hump!" Yoji grunted as he sat in the wooden kitchen chair. "Well good morning to you to!" Ken said. Yoji looked around the kitchen but said nothing. He had noticed that Aya and Omi were not present. Ken turned the knob on the sink and warm water spilled out. He filled the coffee pot and paced a filter in the top. He turned the coffee maker on and sat next to Yoji at the table. "Where are Omi and Aya?" Yoji inquired. "Aya is visiting his sister, and Omi I suppose is asleep." Ken said waving his hand. "That's odd seeing as how Omi is always up before you and me." Yoji commented. "Yeah, your right. I'm sure he'll be down eventually! You know chibi!" Ken said taking a sip of the coffee he had brewed before Yoji had come down stairs. "I've got to deliver some roses to a High School for a Formal! So I have to leave! Take care of thing would you?" Ken asked dumping the last of his coffee into the sink. "Yeah. Not a problem." Yoji yawned and laid his head down on the table. Ken sighed. Yoji had obviously been out partying again. It showed in his attitude and he had small bags under his eyes. Ken turned and left the kitchen. He gathered his roses and took the small delivery van. Yoji heard Ken pull out of the driveway. He lifted his head. Everything was a blur to him. The whole evening seamed to be a rainbow of melted crayon wax in his memory. He did however remember spending time with a lovely young lady. He tried to recall her name. "I think it was Ayumi." He muttered. He rested his head in his hands. As he did this he noticed something on his hand. It was green ink. "JACKPOT!" Yoji shouted looking at the writing on his hand. "Takaji Ayumi phone number 254-1545." He read out loud. Maybe the evening was not a total waste after all. "Omi! Hey Omi come hear a sec!" Yoji called down stairs from the kitchen. He waited for a reply but none came. "HEY OMI!" Yoji stamped his foot and marched down to the basement where Omi slept. "OMI!" Yoji knocked on the door impatiently. There was no reply. "OMI!" Yoji forced the door open. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was blood everywhere. Blood stained the carpet, it stained Omi's white sheets and his curtains, his desk chair was covered in blood and the computer screen had blood splotches all over. Yoji backed back and bumped the door. He felt a sharp prick between his shoulder blade and spun around. There was a message attached by a nail on the door. It said;  
  
The Angel Bleeds 


	2. Blood

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But please note that this fic is %100 mine!  
  
Bleeding Angel  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Crimson Tears: Thank you all for reviewing! I'll try and keep updating! I'm glad you all liked chapter one! Now get ready for Chapter Two and a nasty twist! Thanks again! *blows kisses* **************************************************************************** ** Chapter 2 Blood.  
  
"What?" Ken shouted.  
  
Yoji had a cloth over his eyes. "I've already told you three times! Omi's gone and there is blood all over his room!"  
  
"That can't be!" Ken cried in hysteria.  
  
"What's going on here?" Aya asked coming down the stairs. However Ken was already running toward Omi's room.  
  
"Omi's gone missing." Yoji said.  
  
"What!" Aya shouted. He followed Ken down the hall.  
  
"Omi! OMI!" Ken cried as he turned the door knob and burst in.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Omi asked turning in his swivel chair.  
  
"Omi?" Aya said following Ken in to the bedroom. Yoji was right behind. His mouth dropped.  
  
"What's up guys? Why did you just barge in here?" Omi asked in his cheerful voice.  
  
"Now wait a damn minute!" Yoji cried. "I know what I saw!  
  
"What's wrong?" Omi asked again.  
  
"Nothing." Ken said glaring at Yoji. "Are you sure you saw blood?"  
  
"Yes! How else could you explain this?" Yoji produced the note that said The Angel Bleeds  
  
"Oh you found it! Great! I was looking all over for that!" Omi said happily snatching the paper from Yoji.  
  
Yoji stood there confused.  
  
"You see Yoji this is a paper I'm doing for one of my classes." Omi explained. "I had to give is an exciting title so I called it The Angel Bleeds!"  
  
Yoji shook his head. He had seen the blood. It had been everywhere! Angry that no one believed him Yoji stormed out of Omi's bedroom. He muttered something but no one really caught what he had said.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Omi inquired.  
  
"He's not feeling well." Ken said.  
  
Aya turned and left the room without a word.  
  
"Maybe he should get more sleep and stop going to all those parties." Ken laughed as he left the room.  
  
The last comment that Ken made also had Omi laughing.  
  
Oh yes. Yoji won't be feeling well. Just wait till you are proved wrong and Yoji is proved right! I'm not Omi. How stupid.  
  
The Omi impersonator laughed to himself. The disguise had worked like a charm. However Yoji had seen the crime scene before anything had been cleaned up. Not a problem. I'll take care of him. 


	3. Deception

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. However please note that this fic is 100% mine! Thanks!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay I'm sorry it's been a while since I could update! I had exam after exam! But rest assured I have written the next chapter and plan to post soon! Thank you all for you encouragement! *Tears* I really appreciate it! :p  
  
************************************************************************* Chapter 3  
  
Deception  
  
Yoji opened the door to his room and walked in. He closed the door and leaned against it. His jacket slipped from his grasp and fell to a heap on the floor by his foot. He didn't bother to pick it up. He smacked the back of his head against the door several times before his sunglasses slid down his nose.  
  
"Why?" He swore. "I know I saw all the blood, why?" He smacked his head rather hard and his hand jumped back to rub the dull throb. He sighed. It was no use thinking about it.  
  
Tired he crossed the room and flopped down on his mattress. His hair was still pulled back in it's usual ponytail. He normally took it out when he went to sleep but he didn't feel like it. He just left it the way it was. He sighed and smacked his forehead into his pillow. He shouted into the pillow so that no one would hear. They already thought he was a lunatic. Yet he had seen the blood and it had been all over Omi's room.  
  
Yoji pulled his head from the folds of his pillow and looked at the clock. It was about seven-thirty. He reached out a hand and turned the lamp off. The darkness surrounded him, swallowing him in a comforting abyss and he allowed himself to drift to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi stirred and opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Frightened he tried to sit up, but was unable to. His heart was racing as memories flooded back to him. He had been sitting at the computer when the light bulb threatened to go out. He had gone to get another and when he came back a white cloth was shoved in his face stopping him from breathing anything in except for the ether then a world of dark had surrounded him.  
  
He calmed down a little and was able to sit up with a struggle. His hands and legs were fussed together with tape, making it hard for him to adjust himself. Finally he was comfortable. He knew that screaming was out of the question because he had a cloth in his mouth held there by tape over his lips. The cloth made his mouth exceptionally dry.  
  
Omi tried to analyze the situation. He had been kidnapped and was being held in a darkroom. He looked around for a window or something. There was a window across the room maybe thirty feet away. The sky outside was a light purple color indicating that it would get stormy. Not good. He thought, I can't reach the other Weiss. I need to call for help. The thoughts rang in his head. Okay calm down Omi. You're over reacting. Just calm down. The others will come for you. They will notice that you are gone and they'll come looking for you. He thought to himself.  
  
Omi heard a clicking sound coming from across the room. It sounded like a key being inserted into a lock. Then he heard a jingling sound and the door opened drowning the dark room in a white light. Omi turned his head trying to shield his eyes from the burning light. He blinked several time letting his eyes adjust to the brightness. A woman's silhouette stood in the door.  
  
"Is he awake?" A mans voice echoed.  
  
"Yes sir." The woman replied.  
  
"Good." A mans silhouette appeared next to the woman's.  
  
Omi scooted back against the wall. He felt the closer to the wall he was the smaller he would be. The man's silhouette made it's way across the room. He crouched in front of Omi.  
  
"Pretty little thing." He hissed. He lifted Omi's chin so he could see into Omi's eyes.  
  
The man's skin was hot and Omi tried to pull away. However the man was stronger than he looked and was able to hold Omi there. Omi couldn't see the eyes of his captor threw the silver sunglasses. The only thing he saw was his reflection in the lenses.  
  
"My, my you are a dear aren't you? Just like a kitten." The man purred.  
  
Omi tried again to pull away. A hand connected with the side of his head. For a few moments he saw stars.  
  
"Oh that's bad kitten. You really shouldn't make me angry. After all you are an angel right? Angels don't do bad things. But there is something about you that's not quite right." The man's hands ran down Omi's back and back up again slowly. He paused as Omi's shoulder blades. "Ah! I see now. You don't have your wings. Well we'll fix that. Love come here!" The man shouted behind him.  
  
The woman entered the room and walked over to the man. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Our angel needs his wings. Can you give them to him?" He hissed.  
  
"Yes sir." The woman said.  
  
"Good." The man stood. "I'll be back later Kitten. Be a good angel now."  
  
Omi scooted back against the wall again. The woman saw this and smiled. "Don't worry love, I only want to release your wings." She said pulling a knife from her pocket.  
  
She advanced on Omi and tackled him to the ground. She struggled as Omi tried to free himself. Finally she over powered him and cut his tee shirt off. Then she ran her finger down his shoulder blade in a diagonal line. Her skin was hot as well. He shook under her fingers.  
  
"Shh." She cooed.  
  
Then she took the blade of the knife and ripped a large gash in Omi's skin. Blood trickled down his sides and stained the floor. Tears streamed from his eyes as the cloth in his mouth silenced a scream.  
  
"Come on love let's see your wings!" She shouted slicing a gash on the opposite shoulder blade.  
  
Omi cried as the blade ripped his skin. He could scream but it took too much energy, and the cloth threatened to gag him even more. He needed air and he wasn't getting enough. The woman realized this and tore the tape from Omi's mouth. Omi spit out the cloth and coughed. He coughed and choked on tears at the same time.  
  
"Oh, poor angel. Why won't you show me your wings?" The woman questioned.  
  
Omi gagged and dry heaved. His tears dropped onto the pavement as he took deep breaths trying to stay conscious.  
  
"If you would show me your wings you wouldn't suffer so." The woman said sunk the blade of the knife in Omi's side.  
  
Omi cried out in a silent scream as unconsciousness began to take over.  
  
The woman stood. "Sleep now angel." She said tossing a red blanket over the boy. She crossed the room and closed the door leaving Omi unconscious and bleeding.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The door to Yoji's room creaked open. A small trickle of light peeked threw. Silently the boy crossed the room. He stood next to Yoji's bed. Yoji slept on unaware that the boy was in the room. Carefully as to not wake him the boy climbed on the bed and arranged himself so he had a good view of Yoji's chest from the neck to the stomach.  
  
This will do nicely. The boy thought. He produced a small knife from his pocket. He flicked it open and turned it in his hand till it felt comfortable in his grasp. His breathing was labored. Excitement made the adrenaline pump through his veins. He thrust down as Yoji opened his eyes.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Yoji swore catching the boys knife hand. "Omi what are you doing?" Yoji cried.  
  
"You dimwit! I'm not Omi!" The boy confessed. "I'm Nataku. Your precious Omi has been kidnapped and the blood you saw all his! You were right. I messed Omi up enough to get the blood I wanted and decorate his room. Didn't you like my decorating?" The boy inquired stabbing at Yoji.  
  
In all the commotion Ken and Aya had gotten up and were standing in the door way.  
  
"What the hell?" Ken shouted running to help Yoji.  
  
"Omi! Where is Omi?" Aya shouted.  
  
Ken and Aya were able to pull the boy off of Yoji.  
  
"Where is he?" Aya spat.  
  
The boy did not answer.  
  
"I'll only ask one more time," Aya said losing his patients, "Where is Omi?" WHERE IS HE?"  
  
"You find him." With that remark the boy vanished into thin air.  
  
"Damn." Yoji said.  
  
"We have to go find Omi!" Ken shouted.  
  
"We have a mission Weiss." Aya said coldly standing. "Let's go." With that they grabbed their assassin gear and began their search for Omi.  
  
************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: I wanna thank my friends who said I should carry on with the wing idea. I got the idea while watching the Ripper and listening to Enya. Is that twisted? Oh and I wanna thank whoever it was that said I should make this chapter longer than the other two. Thanks! ;) Look for Chapter 4 SOON!  
  
P-Chan: OINK!  
  
CT: Please review! Bye all! 


	4. Fallen Angel

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kruez! But this fic is mine! Thankies! **************************************************************************** **  
  
Crimson Tears: I'm so SORRY for not updating sooner! But Final Exams are a pain! I will be working on this fic some more over X-mas break! Jani!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
Aya, Ken and Yoji went to the pier. They had tracked the boy that far. He had been stupid and left directions to the warehouse where they were keeping Omi. Quietly they made their way down the rows of warehouses till they found the one they were looking for.  
  
"232." Ken whispered.  
  
"Let's go!" Aya said adjusting his sword.  
  
"Wait! Don't either one of you think that this could be a trap?" Yoji inquired.  
  
"Yes. But we have to move quickly! If we do not then Omi will die! You were the only one who saw his blood. If it's as bad as you said then."Ken trailed. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Look we don't know if that really was Omi's blood. But if we stand here and it was, then we KILLED Omi! Understand! Now let's go!" Aya snapped.  
  
Cautiously they entered the warehouse. They walked in as Ken flipped on the lights. In the middle of the floor were bloody footprints that looked like a woman's high-heel. Aya bent down and examined it. Ken and Yoji both surveyed the room. Yoji went to the left as Ken went to the right. They both began opening door and searching each room.  
  
Ken opened one door and flipped on the light. He looked around and saw cardboard boxes and a red lumpy square across the room. He approached the square and heard a whimper. The square shuttered and pulled into a ball. Ken knew that it was Omi under the blanket. He yanked it off.  
  
Omi lay with his back to Ken. Ken winced at the sight of Omi's back. Blood soaked the tank-top. He touched the boy's shoulder and the boy pulled away wrapping himself into a tight fetal position.  
  
"Omi! Hey Omi!"  
  
Omi rolled over. He was gagged again and laying in a pool of his own blood. His blue eyes held tears in them. He relaxed slightly as Ken picked him up gently. Ken undid the gag and allowed Omi to take a deep breath before questioning him.  
  
"What happened to you Omi?"  
  
"Oh Ken.."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Ken, I'm cold and I feel funny."  
  
As Ken began to carry Omi away he shouted. "Aya, Yoji! We gotta' get outta' here! We're losing OMI!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Crimson Tears: YAY for me! I finally got another chapter up! I'm so happy! *Dodges rotten Tomatoes people throw* I'm sorry for the Late updates! Jani!  
  
P-Chan: *Eating tomato* OINK! 


	5. Rescue

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. And that's okay 'cause I only really want Tsukiyono Omi! Please note I give full credit to the creator. Also this fic is 100% mine! Arigaot!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay, okay, so here is chapter 5! Yay for me!  
  
Omi: Please hurry! What's going to happen to me!  
  
Crimson Tears: Oh, I don't know!  
  
Omi: You're so mean to me!  
  
Crimson Tears: LOL! Enjoy! JA!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5 Rescued  
  
Yoji had the car ready as Ken ran out of the building. They had parked the car by the boardwalk to avoid being caught onto right away.  
  
Ken climbed in still holding the fragile boy. Aya slammed the door and climbed in the front passenger side.  
  
"How is he?" Aya asked as they pulled away.  
  
"Not to good. They really hurt him." Ken said adjusting his arms so he wouldn't hurt Omi's already injured.  
  
"Wrap him in this." Aya said tossing a blanket to Ken.  
  
Ken carefully wrapped the boy in the blanket. Blood had dried on Omi's arms where deep gashes had been made. Blood had also dried on his left cheek. A large gash above his left eye, was a deep red from the blood that had dried. What was left of Omi's pants and shirt were dyed a deep crimson.  
  
Ken adjusted Omi so that he had a better grip on the boy. Omi's back was covered in dry and fresh blood. Ken's jeans were soaked in blood.  
  
"I'm cold." Omi whimpered.  
  
"Yoji, step on it! We're losing Omi!" Ken cried.  
  
The alarm in Ken's voice startled Yoji and he floored the gas pedal. The tires barked and everyone jerked back.  
  
"Take it easy." Aya said as the car sped around the corner.  
  
Yoji kept his foot on the pedal till they reached the Flower Shop. Ken carried Omi down the stairs. Yoji ran to the bathroom for the First Aid kit and Aya ran for towels. Ken laid Omi on the basement couch. He gently peeled off Omi's tattered shirt. He wasn't sure how to go about caring for the boy so he wouldn't touch the gashes the represented Omi's "wings".  
  
"Oh Omi!" Ken muttered.  
  
"Here. AHH!" Yoji cried, peering over the back of the couch. "Damn! They really messed him up."  
  
Ken took the first aid kit and opened it.  
  
"Here are the towels." Aya said carrying a bowl of warm water. "Let's get him cleaned up."  
  
"Ken, you should go change! You're covered in blood." Yoji said.  
  
"I will, after we care for Omi. We have to stop this bleeding. My clothed can wait." Ken said.  
  
Yoji and Aya nodded. Ken filled a syringe and placed a protective cap over the needle. He placed it safely in his pocket. He picked up some bandages. Yoji and Aya cleaned the blood from Omi's back and administered medicine. Ken wrapped him in bandages. The gashes were not a bad or as deep as they appeared.  
  
Omi's forearms each had deep gashes from the daggers used to cut him. Ken cleaned the wounds and wrapped them with fresh white bandages. The water that Aya had brought out was a deep crimson. Aya took the water and dumped it, refilled it with fresh water and returned. Yoji took the dirty towels and brought back fresh clean ones.  
  
Ken began to clean the gash above Omi's left eye.  
  
"Ken, Yoji and I will return. We are going to go meet Manx. We need orders to go after these people." Aya said before they walked up the spiral stairs.  
  
Ken nodded. He continued to clean the wound. The door above Ken slammed shut. He placed a bandage over the wound. He then wiped the blood from Omi's cheek. A small scratch was left behind and Ken placed a bandage over it. He then picked up the boy and carried him to his bedroom.  
  
There he pulled the blankets down and pulled them around Omi. He then went to the bathroom and changed out of his clothes. They would be stained but he didn't care as long as Omi was okay.  
  
He filled the sink with soap and water and placed his jeans in to try and remove the blood. Ken ran to his room and found a fresh outfit. He dressed and returned to Omi's room. He didn't want to leave the boy too long incase he woke up.  
  
He entered Omi's dark room. He pulled Omi's rolling desk chair next to the bed and sat. Ken found his desk lamp and flipped it on. Omi looked much better now and some color was returning to his cheeks. Ken lifted him and checked his bandages. They were still white so the blood had not soaked through, meaning that they had stopped the bleeding in time.  
  
Ken sat back in the chair. He sat began to doze after sitting there for two hours. A hand landed gently on his shoulder and woke him.  
  
"Hey." Yoji said.  
  
"Mmhi." Ken said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Do you wanna' go to bed?" Yoji asked.  
  
Ken didn't answer. He sat up in his chair.  
  
"Hey Ken, go to bed I'll watch Omi for a while." Yoji offered.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Hey would you check his wounds later? I think we got the bleeding under control."  
  
"Hey, this is Omi. He's like our little brother. I'll take care of him." Yoji reassured Ken.  
  
Ken nodded and walked to the door. As he did so, a blood-curtailing scream filled the room. Ken spun around and ran back to the bed.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Omi cried.  
  
"Omi!" Yoji cried.  
  
"Omi, your okay! Everything is okay! Clam down!" Ken said over Omi's screams.  
  
"Don't hurt me! Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
************************************************************************ Crimson Tears: Okay well like I promised I have another chapter up! And I'm working on the next chapter!  
  
Omi: What a place to leave off! That's so mean!  
  
Crimson Tears: Ah! You know I love ya! *hugs Omi*  
  
Omi: So what's going to happen in the next chapter?  
  
Crimson Tears: You'll have to wait! Until then JA!  
  
Omi: Ah! Come on CT Tell me! *Tugging on Kimono sleeve*  
  
Crimson Tears: Omi let go! I have to go!  
  
Omi: Come on! Tell me!  
  
Crimson Tears: You've got to wait to! Let go now!  
  
~ Bye-bye ~  
  
P.S. Please review! 


	6. Nightmare

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angle. Enjoy! Arigatou!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"NO! NO LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Omi's cries could be heard down the hall. Aya who was nodding off stood and bolted as fast as his lags would carry him to Omi's room. He threw the door open and found Ken sitting on top of Omi, and Yoji holding his arms tightly against the pillow.  
  
"What's going on here?" Aya shouted above the frantic boy's cries.  
  
"Aya, he's.Aya help us!" Ken shouted trying to locate a good vein.  
  
"Omi's gone berserk! Help us!" Yoji cried as one of Omi's arms broke lose and smacked him in the face, knocking his sunglasses askew.  
  
Aya crossed the room. "What should I do?"  
  
"Help Yoji hold his arms." Ken gasped with exertion.  
  
Aya held Omi's forearms down as Ken finally inserted the needle into his pale flesh. Almost immediately Omi stopped flailing his arms. He hick-uped and tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"No please.." His voice trailed as he began to sink into a deep sleep.  
  
"Damn, what the hell spooked him?" Yoji asked tenderly massaging his cheek. He knew there would be a bruise where Omi had hit him. The spot would be tender for a while.  
  
"I'm guessing that he's having nightmares." Ken said wiping sweat from his forehead. "Whatever happened to him scared more than the surface, I think it also scared his soul."  
  
"Will he ever be the same?" Aya asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not a doctor, but I don't think I'd have been able to endure what little Omi went threw." Ken rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. "Poor kid."  
  
Aya sighed and turned to the door. He and Ken both left talking with quite voices as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Do you think it's over?" Aya asked.  
  
"Oh no." Ken replied.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Is it ever over? Do bombers stop bombing after one air raid? No Aya, it's far from being over."  
  
Aya nodded and resumed his previous place on the couch. He sat and thought. Why would someone do something so sick like that to a child? A memory of Omi's back flashed into his mind and he shook it away. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. Little Omi reminded him too much of his sister and he never wanted to see her like that. Goddamn it he didn't want to see Omi like that. No child deserved what Omi went through. He sat there deep in thought for a while then he decided to get up and leave. There was nothing for him to do there except wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Yoji pulled the blankets around Omi and settled himself in Ken's now vacant chair. He would be watching till three, then Aya would take over. The thought of poor Omi lying there so vulnerable and week mad him mad, the though that someone would take a child and hurt them that badly. To scar a child's soul, there had to be a special place in hell for sick bastard like that. He lit up a cigarette; the red ambers from the tip cast an orange-y glow to his face. He sat deep in thought while Omi slept fitfully. What else could he do? He was afraid to touch the boy and set him off in another hysteric fit. One was enough for everyone.  
  
He looked around thoughtfully at all the items in the boy's room. Would the room stay the same? Would little Omi be the same? Has the blades that cut him, cut him far enough to hurt the boy that badly. Had they hurt him bad enough to change his personality? Would he drop out of school now? What would become of young Omi? Answers, Yoji wanted answers. He wanted to know why they chose Omi. Why had he or one of the others not been chosen? He knew of course. Omi was the smallest. He wouldn't be able to fight back as easily as the others.  
  
Yoji sighed. Why? He once again scanned the room. His eye's focused on Omi's computer. A little blue box flashed on the screen. He rolled the chair over to the computer. Inside the little blue box was a message.  
  
IM from Onlywings  
  
Accept IM?  
  
Yoji pressed enter.  
  
Onlywings: Hello Omi love.  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: Who are you?  
  
Onlywings: Have you forgotten us already?  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: Who are you?  
  
Onlywings: Remember? "I only want to release your wings"  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: It's you. What do you want?  
  
Onlywings: Your friends were bad little one. They rescued you. But we're coming.  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: What?  
  
Onlywings: Your friends will die, and then we can have our angle back. We're not done with you yet dear.  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: What hell are you trying to pull? I am Omi's friend, you'll not have Omi back!  
  
Onlywings: Oh so your one of those rouge friends of his? Well no matter. You won't be able to stop us.  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: Try us.  
  
Onlywings: Oh I'll try you. But can you take my torture?  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: We can handle it.  
  
Onlywings: I don't think so.  
  
TsukiyonoOmi: We won't let you hurt him again.  
  
Onlywings: Soon dear, very soon.  
  
Yoji went to reply but the perpetrator signed off.  
  
"Damn it."Yoji cursed under his breath.  
  
Well now he knew they were coming. Problem was he didn't know when.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Crimson Tears: YAY for me! I finally got another chapter up! *Party whistles blow* Okay I'm sorry about the wait, but I had finals and then my trip to Japan took up most of my time and I have band and everything hit me at once. So I'll try and update again soon but I can't promise anything!  
  
Omi: Oh man, CT your going to get me killed!  
  
Crimson Tears: ( You never know! Just remember Chibi, each chapter must be at least 1000 words. A lot can happen in 1000 words!  
  
Omi: That's so cruel!  
  
Crimson Tears: Peace Out everyone! 


	7. Awakening

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angle. Enjoy! Arigatou!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
CrimsonTears: Okay okay its summer and I have no excuse to not post more on my fics! Okay! But to all my loyal readers who have been waiting for this chapter, you won't get another one until after the 27th of June. I will be in Japan as a foreign exchange student and will not have time to update until then when I return from my studies! I leave the 12th and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Peace out CT!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yoji printed off the IM. The others would want to see the message. They were coming back for Omi, but if Yoji had anything to say in the matter, they would be dead before the sun rose. Taking the paper, he walked to the door and half-whispered half-shouted for Ken and Aya.  
  
Ken came running down the hall. He looked extremely tired.  
  
"What? What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Look at this." Yoji handed Ken the paper he had printed off. "I just got this. I was actually talking to Omi's abductors! They're coming back for him."  
  
"Shit! How long ago was this?"  
  
"Only a few minutes ago." Yoji said drawing in on his cigarette.  
  
"What's going on?" Aya asked joining them. He held in his hand a coffee mug that still had steam rising from the warm liquid inside. He sipped gingerly.  
  
"Take a look at this." Ken said handing the paper to Aya. He handed his cup to Ken and looked over the paper. "Christ! They contacted him!"  
  
"No." Yoji said exhaling his smoke. "They contacted me. I was using Omi's screen name.  
  
Aya read the IM again. He was not at all pleased with what he was reading. Things were going to be very dangerous for them all. He sighed and handed the paper back to Yoji. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what to do."  
  
They stood there for a moment, silent. The only sounds they could hear was the clock ticking. Omi's sheets rustled once, and everyone's eyes darted to the boy's bed. He continued to sleep and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
"We don't know when they'll attack, we better stay on our guard. No one, I repeat no one is allowed to leave Omi's side unless someone else it there to take over." Aya said. Ken handed him his cup and he took it. "I mean it."  
  
Ken and Yoji both nodded. They understood. Omi was like a brother to them, they were just as worried as Aya. Aya turned and walked back down the hall. "I brewed some coffee. It's upstairs in the coffee pot if you want any."  
  
"Thanks." Ken said. "Do you want any Yoji?"  
  
"Nah. I'm okay. I'm use to pulling really late night-ers." He gave Ken a comforting wink.  
  
Ken nodded and followed Aya up the spiral stairs. Ken poured a mug of coffee and sat at the table with Aya. Neither one had anything to say. Ken looked at Aya. He was angry, they all were. Aya sat very still staring past Ken and past the wall of the kitchen. Something was on his mind, and Ken kept quite. Yoji meanwhile resumed his post by Omi's bedside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
3 Days Later **************************************************************************** ************  
  
Omi turned in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. Fear surged through him as he realized the room was dark. Had he just dreamt that he had been rescued? He remembered having a blanket thrown on him as the lady had left, and a blanket lay on top of him now. He buried his head underneath them not fully noticing the soft mattress and pillow supporting his head. His door creaked open and light flooded his room. He faced the wall not making any noise, and not moving.  
  
The sound of two people moving about sent a shiver down his spine. They didn't make any noise, he listened intently to their foot steps. They were going in the opposite direction. The door closed, but was left just open enough that a small sliver of light leaked through. The door opened again a minute later, Omi closed his eyes tightly fearing that he'd be hurt again. The footsteps stopped at his bed and no more sounds were made. A hand landed gently on his shoulder, and he flinched. The hand drew back.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you Omi. Will you ever wake up?" The voice was gentle but sad.  
  
Omi recognized the voice and his body relaxed. "Ken?" He asked softly, praying he wasn't just hearing things.  
  
"OMI!" Ken stood up.  
  
Relief ran threw Omi and he gingerly turned over. He winced as pain shot threw his back.  
  
"Oh thank god! We were so worried about you! How long have you been awake?" he asked.  
  
"Only a few minuets. How long have I been asleep?" Omi asked sitting up.  
  
"You've been out for three days. Almost four!"  
  
"THREE DAYS!" Omi cried.  
  
"Yeah. You had a bad case of hysterics. Hit Yoji right in the face. He has a pretty bruise from it!" Ken smiled.  
  
"Oh!" Omi cried. "I. I don't remember that."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
Omi shook his head. He barely remembered anything. He did remember Ken at the warehouse, but everything else was kinda foggy.  
  
"What do you remember?" Ken asked sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Have you sat with me al this time?" Omi asked disregarding ken's question.  
  
"Oh no. Yoji and Aya took turns with me."  
  
"Thank you." Omi said looking down at his sheets. Sometime during the conversation he had gripped the blankets tightly in his hands. He hadn't realized until just now.  
  
"Your going to be okay aren't you?" Ken asked.  
  
"I think so." Omi smiled.  
  
"Good. So do you remember anything?" Ken sat watching Omi.  
  
Omi looked down at the sheets. He remembered something's, he remembered the sweet smell on the cloth, and the blades of the knives cutting his skin, and he remembered Ken holding him in the warehouse. Otherwise, what happened in between that time was still foggy to him. He tried hard to remember something that would trigger the rest of his memories. So far he was having no luck. There was one thing though, it kept tugging at his brain. The images weren't clear enough, but the woman. what was her name?  
  
"Don't force yourself Omi. You should rest anyway. You can tell me after you've rested." Ken gently pushed Omi back on the mattress and pulled the blankets around him. "Aya will kill me if he finds out I've hounded you with questions."  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I remember something.."  
  
To be continued.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Hey all! CT here. Like I said I'll be in Japan till the 27th. Your lucky you got this! I stayed up until 1 am typing it for you all! So please please review! ONAGAISHIMASU! PEACE OUT and stay tuned! 


	8. Recollection

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angle. Enjoy! Arigatou!  
  
************************************************************************* CrimsonTears: Hey all! I'm back from my studies in Japan! It was amazing over there! I was in Tokyo, Osaka, Himeji, Nara, and Kyoto. I even got to bring back my school uniform! It's so KAWAII! Anyway before I start a biography in my Authors notes I just wanted to let you know that because it's summer (and I have three more weeks till school starts here!) I should have updates more often and please hang in there! I appreciate all of you who have read every chapter and have stuck with Bleeding Angel so far! ARIGATOU MIINASAN! On with the fic!  
  
************************************************************************* Chapter 8 Recollection  
  
Ken watched as Omi slept. This time he was relieved to see him sleep. They had a fairly short conversation but he had learned enough information from Omi that they could begin to make a profile on his kidnappers. With the little information they had before, the facts that Omi had given him would be better than what they were ridding on now.  
  
So far they had a kid that looked very much like Omi, who had attacked Yoji and impersonated Omi, and from what Omi had given Ken; there was also another man in a very expensive suite and a woman with a British accent. Not much to go on, but they also had the e-mail that had been sent to Yoji and that was a start.  
  
The little amount they had irritated Ken but they had to start somewhere right? And this was a start. Sitting back, he checked his watch. It was going on five and Yoji would be showing up shortly so he could eat and sit down with Aya and discuss the facts he had received from Omi.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and Ken stood and crossed the room and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Beautiful!" Yoji said with a grin on his face. "How's the little guy?"  
  
"I think he's fine. He woke up for a few minutes."  
  
"Really! Hey that's great! Is he awake now?" Yoji asked straining to get a peek.  
  
"No, he's sleeping now." Ken said opening Omi's bedroom door wider so Yoji could enter.  
  
"Did you learn anything?" Yoji asked taking Ken's now vacant seat.  
  
"A bit, however, I don't think that it's going to do much except get us a profile."  
  
Yoji shrugged. "Well that's not cool."  
  
"Nope. Well I'm going to get a bite to eat. Where's Aya? I need to talk with him."  
  
"Oh! He's at the hospital again." Yoji said checking his missed calls on his cell phone.  
  
"Okay. I guess I can wait. See ya."  
  
"Yeah!" Yoji waved as Ken closed the door and reached for a cigarette. He changed his mind and leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling. What a day, he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Aya!" Ken said as he meat up with the red head.  
  
"What's up?" Aya asked.  
  
"I spoke with Omi!" Ken replied as they stopped at the crosswalk.  
  
"You spoke with Omi?"  
  
"Yeah only for a few minutes though. I knew he should rest a bit before being pressed with a million and one questions!" Ken said as the red do-not-walk light changed to green.  
  
"You learn anything?" Aya asked as they crossed the street.  
  
"Actually that's why I'm here. Let's find a place to sit down so we can discuss this." Ken said looking around for a small café.  
  
Aya nodded and also began to look around. There was a small shopping plaza on their left and several small shops selling clothes and books. On their right, there was a small coffee shop, a manga store, several little snack shops and an Italian restaurant. Aya thought the best place would be either the Coffee shop or the Italian restaurant.  
  
"Coffee or Italian?" He asked Ken who seemed to be trying to decide between the two shops as well.  
  
"Um.Let's do the Coffee shop." Ken said preparing to cross the street. Aya followed Ken. As they crossed the street, they did not notice the black car pulling out of an alleyway.  
  
Ken walked in to the shop and was greeted by the smell of Espresso and coffee. Taking in the scent he walked over to the menu and looked over the selection. Aya joined him as Ken decided on a Swiss Mocha with chocolate shavings. He placed his order and sat down with Aya at a table in the back.  
  
"So what have you learned?" Aya asked pulling out his chair.  
  
"Well," Ken began, " Omi said that there was a man who wore very expensive clothing. He also said he didn't think he was Japanese but rather that he was an American or  
  
someone from England. Second he had a female assistant with him who had a very thick British accent. They both however spoke fluent Japanese." He stopped as the waitress brought over his drink. He thanked her and waited for her to leave before finishing. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Well, that's a lot more than we had, but it's still not enough." Aya sighed. "We need descriptions. Was he able to give you that?"  
  
"He said that the man wore silver sunglasses so he couldn't see his face and the woman who cut him." He was cut off as Aya broke in.  
  
"Woah! Now you didn't say anything about that!"  
  
"Well I was getting to it! Anyway Omi didn't get to look at this girls face either because he was flipped on his stomach when she started. cutting him up." Ken paused and then continued, "she told him something about wanting to see his wings."  
  
"Omi doesn't have wings!" Aya spat.  
  
"I know. But apparently these people think he does! Anyway don't kill the messenger!" Ken said before taking a sip of his Mocha.  
  
They sat in silence each man deep in his own thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Yoji stood up and stretched. Ken and Aya had still not returned and it was rounding on six. Not that is mattered if they got back until Aya took over at nine. Yoji just wished someone would get back for a minute so he could run to the toilet. Forgetting this hope, Yoji sat down at Omi's computer and opened up his mailbox. Running through the letters he saw that Vivian had e-mailed him. A smile danced on his face and he clicked it as "unread". There was another message waiting for him as well. He didn't however recognize the address: Occult4Wings Hey Sexy was typed in the Subject line  
  
Thinking he had given his address to more than one lady, he clicked into the e-mail. Suddenly the computer monitor went black. Slowly little red letters floated across the black. Yoji stared in horror at the message.  
  
You Fool! You Have Just Set Off a Bomb. You Have Two Minutes To Get Out of the House Starting Now!  
  
The screen began to count down. 1:59.58.57.56.55.54.53. Panic surged through Yoji and he stood there frozen unsure of what to do. Trying to gather his thoughts as the time went down, he darted to Omi's bedside. He shook him awake and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Yoji?" Omi asked in confusion. "What's going."  
  
"Don't ask just move!" Yoji shouted. He glanced back at the computer. 10...9.8...7.6.5.4.3.2.1.59.58.57. "Let's go!" Yoji cried taking Omi's wrist and pulling toward the door. He counted down in his mind as they ran up the stairs and through the kitchen. There was less than three seconds before they reached the door. Yoji pushed Omi to the floor and lay on top of him as the final seconds went down. .3.. 2.1.0!  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Inferno

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angle. Enjoy! Arigatou!  
  
************************************************************************* Chapter 9  
Inferno  
  
*BAM*  
  
There was a loud crash and then the house was engulfed in flames. Yoji coughed as the smoke rose around him. The flames had built a large wall on all sides of him and Omi and there was no way out.  
  
"Are.you.okay?" Yoji coughed.  
  
"I'm okay." Omi gasped as the heat increased.  
  
Omi clung to Yoji's shirt as Yoji tried to spot away out of the inferno. Through the fire he could see someone approaching!  
  
"Ken! Aya! Is that you? We're over here!" Yoji shouted coughing at the same time.  
  
He forced Omi's face down on the ground and lay next to him. The air was still breathable the lower to the floor they were. Through the smoke and fire Yoji could see shoe's approaching. They were nice polished shinny black shoes and didn't belong to either Aya or Ken.  
  
"Hello love." The voice said. The voice was muffled as if it were behind a mask. "Your wings dear, we want your wings." A hand came down and pulled Omi from Yoji's grasp.  
  
"Let me go!" Omi cried flailing and trying to escape. "Yoji!"  
  
Yoji tried to stand up, but the heat was too intense. "Leave him alone!" Yoji coughed. A foot connected with his jaw and he flew back a few inches.  
  
"Be silent. Let's go now angel." Omi cried for help as he was carted away.  
  
Yoji shakily began to follow Omi's voice. It was fading and Yoji had to trust his instincts to get himself out. He looked at the floor. The mans footprints had left a trail and he crawled toward the exit following the footprints. There was a loud bang and the house was silent except for the crackle of fire and the whirling of the sprinkler system in the greenhouse.  
  
Yoji was beginning to see spots. The smoke was getting thicker and even the air close to the floor was beginning to be unbearable. Flailing his arms about blindly, Yoji found the front door. He fumbled for the doorknob. He placed his hands on the brass knob and drew them away quickly. The knob was red hot and there was no way for him to open the door. Getting desperate, Yoji began to pound on the door shouting for help. Not knowing if anyone would hear.  
  
* * *  
  
Aya's attention was drawn to two young girls who had just entered the Coffee shop. One was slightly shorter than the other and had red hair. She and the other girl seemed to be in deep conversation. As they passed, Aya caught a bit of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I heard from a police officer that there's a fire not far from here."  
  
"Really?" The taller girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. He said a small flower shop had caught fire. They don't know how but.." her voice trailed as he approached the counter.  
  
"A flower shop?" Ken asked turning to Aya.  
  
"That's what she said." Aya said leaping up from his chair and bounding toward the door.  
  
Ken followed Aya down the stairs and they sprinted up the street. As they rounded the corner to their shop they saw several people standing outside watching as the flower shop burned. Ken's heart skipped a beat as he realized that Yoji and Omi were not among the on lookers.  
  
"Did anyone see a man and young boy leave the store?" Aya asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Ken leapt toward the front door. A piece of wood was wedged under the door handle. Ken kicked it a side and grabbed for the doorknob. He recoiled, as he could not even get with in two inches form the brass knob. Thinking quickly he kicked at the door. The wood however seemed unscathed. He shoved himself against the door. From the other side he could hear someone else pushing against the door.  
  
"Omi? Yoji?" He called.  
  
"Ken? Ken is that you?" the voice called.  
  
"Yeah, move away from the door I'm trying to kick it in!"  
  
Coughing was the only reply he received and he began to throw his body against the door again. Aya joined him and they both were able to knock the door down. Yoji stumbled out coughing and gasping for air. He collapsed on the cement and Aya helped him to stand. He took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Yoji where's Omi?" Aya asked.  
  
"Is he inside?" Ken asked preparing to run in after Omi. Yoji shook his head. "He's not in there. They took him."  
  
"Who?" Ken asked.  
  
Aya helped Yoji to his feet and they walked away from the building. They were greeted by clapping from the onlookers. Ken followed trying to get answers from Yoji. Aya shot him an angry glance and Ken backed off. As the medic's arrived, they loaded Yoji onto an ambulance and they pulled away from the scene. Ken and Aya followed in Aya's car.  
  
As they arrived at the hospital they were shown to the waiting room. Ken sat down and sighed. They were no closer to finding out the whereabouts of Omi than they were to finding out how the house had caught on fire. Aya took a seat next to Ken and pulled out a napkin and a pen from his pocket. He began to scribble on the napkin and Ken tried not to pay attention to him.  
  
A short while later a nurse came into the waiting room and informed them that Yoji would be okay but that they wanted to keep him over night for observation. They were lead down to the room Yoji was in. They entered and Yoji looked grim.  
  
"Hey." Aya said.  
  
Yoji nodded and looked at the wall.  
  
"How are you?" Ken asked.  
  
"I've been better." Yoji replied. "God damn it!" He closed his eyes. "It's all my fault."  
  
"Nothings your fault." Aya said calmly.  
  
"Do you feel up to telling us what happened?" Ken questioned.  
  
"I was checking my e-mail. There was a message, I didn't know whom it was from, but I opened it. A bomb had been attached to the e-mail or something. I grabbed Omi and we ran up stairs. Just as we were about to get to the door. well I don't really remember what happened, but the next thing I knew we were surrounded by smoke. Then this guy came and took Omi. I don't know what happened after that." Yoji finished.  
  
Ken nodded and looked to Aya. He seemed to still be soaking up the information. Omi had been kidnapped again and they were no closer to finding out who did this than the last time. Feeling frustrated and tired, Ken stood. He began to walk to the door when Yoji spoke again.  
  
"Do you guys know anything about the Occult for Wings?"  
  
"No. Why?" Aya asked.  
  
Ken suddenly understood. Without a word he bolted from the room and down the stairs. He tore from the hospital and ran as fast as he could toward the library. Even if they couldn't use the computer at home they could check the internet at the library. As he reached the library door he stopped to catch his breath. After he regained some air he entered the library and found an open computer. Logging on, he checked several different web pages and looked for anything he could find on an occult that kidnapped children. Several different listings came up and he clicked in the one called "Angel Wings". As he read the article his blood froze.  
  
Angel Occult Attacks Children  
  
Reporter Takahashi Shuichi  
  
Today the body of a young child was found horribly mutilated. The child was a male about the age of 16. He disappeared from his home in Kyoto several weeks ago. When the body was found his back had two large gashes where the wings of an angel should have been. According to authorities, the child was found and returned safely home before he was kidnapped a second time. The child's identity will not be released due to the wishes of the family.  
  
The police say that he is the fourth boy found in Japan to have been kidnapped and murdered in this way. News sources from other countries report that similar attacks have happened in England, America, Germany and France. The child was the twelfth to be found worldwide. According to authorities once the child is kidnapped a second time, they do not return home.  
  
Ken's hand shook as he looked toward the print button. He felt sick. Below the print button was another link. Shakily Ken clicked the link, as the page loaded a picture of the child showed up on the screen. It appeared to be his school photo, which had been release several weeks after the article. Underneath the picture it said "In Loving Memory of Ryuichi". The boy had deep ocean blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He smiled out from the picture as if he was the happiest child on the planet. There was another link under the photo. Ken clicked it. As the next page loaded, his stomach made a summersault. Each child had blue eyes and light brown to honey blond hair. Under each photo was the name of the child and where they were from. At the bottom of the page there was yet another link. Ken clicked it and waited for it to load. Unsure if he wanted to see it or not.  
  
Several photos showed up and Ken's stomach lurched. Each was a photo of a mutilated body. Some of the photos displayed some bodies that were dismembered and others that were horribly cut up. Ken printed the article and the photos and logged off. He shook as he collected his papers and paid the proper amount of yen to the librarian.  
  
As he walked from the library, he suddenly realized that if they didn't find Omi again they would never see him alive again.  
  
* * *  
  
Omi was tossed like a rag doll into the corner of a cold room. There was a clinking sound as a lock was set into place. The floor was cold even through his flannel pajamas. Omi pulled himself into a tight ball and tried to decide what he needed to do. The room was to dark to move around in and there was not enough light to make anything out. There were no windows that he could see and there was a draft from some where above him.  
  
Using the wall for support, Omi stood looking around blindly at the dark ceiling. The draft was coming from an airshaft maybe three feet above him. Omi, however, couldn't make out its exact coordinates. Wishing he had his assassin goggles with his, Omi sat down in his corner his arms wrapped around his legs. Goosebumps sprang up on his delicate flesh as he sat there staring out into nothingness.  
  
A creaking sound sounded as the deadbolt that had been set into place a few minutes earlier slid back. The door opened and the man in the expensive clothing walked over toward Omi. He squatted next to him and looked into Omi's eyes through his sunglasses. A smile danced on his lips and he grabbed a handful of Omi's honey blond hair. He pulled Omi's head back and examined his face. He then ran his hand up Omi's flannel pajama top. He stopped at the bandages and then with drew his hand from under the soft fabric.  
  
"Your friends took good care of you my little angel. Now it's time to send you back to heaven."  
  
To be continued.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay okay so this is the longest chapter I have written. This is my way of apologizing for the long periods of updates! I had a serious case of writer's block but it seems to have gone away now. I'm hoping to start on the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned! Thanks for staying with Bleeding Angel!  
  
See ya next time! 


	10. Bloody Wings

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angel. Enjoy!  
Arigatou!  
  
WARNING: RAPE is mentioned in this chapter ************************************************************************* Chapter 10  
Bloody Wings  
  
Omi woke some hours later with a slight throb in this temple. He didn't really remember what had happened after his recapture, but he knew that he was right back where he started. The danger this time, however, would be just that much higher. After all, he was back in the hands of the devil.  
  
Wishing he had something more than his flannel pajamas to wear he rolled himself into a tight ball to keep himself warm. He could still feel the mans icy hands climbing up his shirt. Why he stopped at the bandages Omi wasn't sure. But he felt relief flood through him when the man commanded that someone take him to a different room. The room before was freezing and this room was a bit warmer.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had slept either. But judging from the small amount of light that filtered through a few cracks in the wall it had to be sometime in the early morning hours. He wondered what was going to happen now. After all they brought him back for some reason right?  
  
The door opened and bright light flooded into the dark room. A man somewhat smaller than the man who wore the silver sunglasses stood looking down on Omi.  
  
"Get up kid!" He said. His voice was rough but he didn't appear to be as old as his voice let on.  
  
Omi obeyed and stood.  
  
"Our boss want's you to be cleaned up. Tonight's ceremony must be perfect and you need to be cleaned up first."  
  
Omi walked uncertainly toward the man. He felt a strange vibe coming from the man. It was almost sinister as if he wanted to harm Omi. Unsure of why he would want to hurt him, Omi walked in front of the man. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew the man would get him to the wash room. He walked down the hall for a while before the man tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a wooden door.  
  
"In there. Make it quick." He snapped.  
  
He unlocked the door and held the door open as Omi walked in. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against the wood inserting the key into the key slot. He turned it and heard the clicking of the lock slid into place. A smile crossed his face as he watched the boy turn the valves that let the water flow into the tub. Then the boy pulled a silver tap and the water poured out of the showerhead.  
  
The boy began to slide his shirt off but stopped midway.  
  
Shit! Why do you stop? He thought.  
  
"Um. is it necessary that you stand in here while I clean up?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yeah. The boss won't take any chances." He spat.  
  
Omi shrugged and pulled his shirt off. "Whatever." Omi mumbled.  
  
The man watched as Omi tossed the shirt carelessly to the floor. The boys skin was perfect. The only thing obscuring his view was the snow-white bandages that had been wrapped around the boy's chest. He wanted to touch that perfect skin. He watched as the boy climbed into the shower still wearing his pants. What the hell? The man thought.  
  
Omi pulled the shower curtain across and removed his pants. Tossing them outside of the shower, Omi stepped under the warm jets of water. The water trickled down his pale cold skin instantly warming him up. He unwound his bandages and dropped them into the bottom of the shower. The warm water soothed the slight ache coming from the slightly healed wounds. Looking for a bar of soap, Omi turned toward the wall where the soap dish normally was. There however didn't seem to be any soap lying there. Not really wanting to ask the strange man standing outside the shower he turned his face once more to the warn jets. Letting the warm water run down his body, Omi tried to think of someway to get rid of the man and then escape.  
  
"Hey hurry it up!" the man snapped!  
  
"I-I need some soap!" Omi shouted over the water.  
  
He could hear some shuffling in the background and a door was popped open. Then a ripping sound filled the air and Omi knew it was the wrapper from a bar of soap that was being ripped off. There was also another ripping sound that sounded like plastic being torn. Shrugging Omi held his hand out from behind the curtain. Expecting to be handed the bar of soap, however, the soap was not delivered to his hand. Instead the shower curtain was thrown open. The man grabbed Omi by his frail arms and forced him back against the wall.  
  
A few bruises wouldn't make any difference. He could always say it happened while the perfect angel tried to escape. Omi tried to move but he couldn't make any movements. The man held him to tightly. Fear filled his eyes as he realized that the man was only holding him with one hand. The other hand was trying to unfasten his pants. Trying to force his attacker off, Omi tried to get to the other side of the shower. Maybe from there he could escape.  
  
The man held Omi firmly and had managed to get his pants undone. However to pull them down, he'd have to let go of Omi. Thinking quickly Omi looked around for some form of weapon. He couldn't find anything. He was completely helpless.  
  
"Move boy, and I'll kill you. I don't mind fucking your dead body."  
  
Omi froze. This man was serious. What could he do? The man released him and Omi dashed to the other side of the shower. Just as he tried to climb out the man tackled him to the ground. He hit the ground rather roughly. Omi cried out as his body hit the hard tiles. The man climbed on top of him and positioned himself.  
  
Just as the man was going to thrust in, a knock came to the door. He growled, stood and pulled his pants up. Omi pulled himself into a corner shaking from shock. Would the man come for him again as soon as the unexpected guest left? There was some quick conferencing and the man glared at Omi and left he room. Omi held back tears as he just realized that he had almost been raped.  
  
The man left closing the door behind himself. Moments later the door opened again and a woman entered. She looked around and her eyes rested on Omi. Picking up a towel she tossed it to Omi and said curtly, "Get back in the shower and get cleaned up." She then left the bathroom.  
  
Shaking Omi stood. His legs felt very weak and he wasn't sure he'd be able to get inside the shower again. He found a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo on the counter. Collecting them he climbed back into the shower. Feeling quite sick, Omi began to wash his hair. Tears filled his eyes and he sunk to his knees and began to cry. If it hadn't been for that woman he would have been raped. Taking a few deep breaths Omi was able to stand. Taking the bar of soap he scrubbed his skin feeling dirty. Even though nothing had happened he still felt dirty.  
  
The door opened and Omi jumped. "Aren't you done yet?" Came the woman's voice. "Hurry it up!" she slammed the door closed again.  
  
Not wanting to anger his captors any further, Omi turned off the water and stepped out from the shower. Taking a cautious look around, Omi began to pat himself dry. He slid his pajama pants on quickly and then pulled his shirt on and ran the towel over his hair. A knock came to the door and then the woman's voice sounded "Are you decent?"  
  
Omi went to open his mouth but no sound came out. The woman knocked again this time more impatiently. "I'm- yeah I'm decent." Omi said quietly.  
  
The door opened and the woman walked back inside. She pulled a comb from her purse and ran it through Omi's hair quickly. She then looked over him. He seemed to be okay, but that lunatic had said he had tried to escape. She did notice that the boy's eyes were filled with fear.  
  
"Hey what happened in here kid?" she asked.  
  
"Um.." Omi stuttered.  
  
"Well? I need to know. Did that maniac touch you?"  
  
Omi nodded. The woman cursed and then pushed Omi toward the door. "Did he hurt you?" she asked, leading Omi to a room several doors down.  
  
Omi shook his head. The man had come close but he hadn't been hurt. Just scared out of his wits. The woman nodded and unlocked the door.  
  
"You are to wait in here. There is a change of clothing and a bed for you. Also some food will be brought up in a while." The woman walked in and turned on the light.  
  
The room was furnished in red. A four poster bed furnished in dark cherry oak stood in the center of the room. The red curtains had been drawn back around the bed reviling large fluffy pillows and a white outfit rested on one side of the large bed. A dark cherry oak dresser stood off to the left and a window was off to the right. Long red drapes blocked the sunlight but the room looked very comfortable.  
  
Timidly Omi entered the room. He'd at least have a chance to think of a way to escape from in here. The woman walked back to the door and shut it tightly. Omi heard as the lock was slipped into place. Walking around the room, Omi pulled open the drawers and found that extra sheets had been placed inside the top drawer. He nodded and open the other drawers. Nothing but extra white clothing seemed to be inside.  
  
Omi sat down on the bed. He sunk as the mattress took to the form of his body. Laying down Omi stared at the curtain. He hadn't expected to get all of this not after all the other rooms he had been in. He wondered why this time he was being taken to such a nice room. It didn't really matter; after all he'd be escaping as soon as he could. Lying down, Omi stared at the ceiling. It was trimmed in dark cherry oak, with dark red papering, or perhaps it was pain. Omi couldn't tell. The red did however give the room a darker look as if he should be sleeping.  
  
Rolling onto his side, Omi stared at the red curtains. He could always escape by tying the extra sheets into a rope and climbing down. But that would be too easy right? They had left extra sheets in this room for some reason. Maybe it was a set up. Perhaps they expected him to do something like that. Sitting up, Omi stood and crossed the room and pulled the curtains back. It was dark outside, probably in the early a.m. hours for very little light was peaking from the darkened sky.  
  
He pressed his fingertips to the cool glass. The area surrounding the window was trimmed in gold. The locks were gold and the ledge was gold as well. Not real gold, but the fake kind one would find in a nice hotel. Omi's fingers found the locks and he lifted up, praying that they were not locked. Alas they were.  
  
All the fear and anger swelled in Omi and he smacked his fist on the glass. Letting his forehead fall onto the pane, Omi began to cry. His arms limply fell to his sides, and he just stood there, forehead pressed against the glass. Tears made their way down his cheeks. He looked out, outside just a few centimeters away was freedom, freedom from this nightmare, this captivity.  
  
Feeling sleep begin to take over, Omi reluctantly walked back over to the bed. He climbed onto of the soft blankets and laid his head on the fluffy pillows. He didn't know why he was tired. He had just woken up maybe an hour ago. But the comfort and the exertion from the previous events were taking their toll on him. Without realizing it, Omi drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Yoji sat reading the paper that Ken had left. He couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, visions of the flower shop going up in smoke brought him forcefully out of the fitful sleep. He had just managed to get away, but Omi. . . Omi had been taken again. What would they do to him? From the article, Yoji gathered that if Aya and Ken didn't get to Omi, he would be killed.  
  
Yoji shuddered. He couldn't even imagine going back to the shop and not having Omi's presence around. It felt wrong to even think about. Looking at the clock, he decided that he had spent enough time in the hospital. He was going to go get Omi back. He'd meet Aya and Ken at the pier where they had rescued Omi the first time. Gathering his watch from the nightstand, Yoji placed it back in its original spot on his right wrist. Then he looked at the IV and heart monitors, not knowing how to turn them off and not really caring, Yoji pulled the IV from his arm and unsnapped the EKG's. The sound of a flat-line rang through out the room.  
  
Yoji then gathered his clothes and made his way from the hospital room. He'd be there to help even if he couldn't do much. No body picked on Chibi and got away with it, especially if they were going to hurt him. Walking out of the main entrance Yoji lit up a cigarette then he crossed the street and began to walk quickly to what remained of the flower shop.  
  
Ken and Aya both shuffled threw the debris left by the fire. The foundation was still standing, and from the outside you couldn't tell that there had been a fire, except the front door, which had been knocked down, and around the frame there were scorch marks. Ken pushed open the door to the basement. The smell of stale smoke greeted him and he couched and swatted away some ash that had fallen loose and was floating in the air. He stepped carefully on the stairs afraid that they would break if he stepped to hard. Walking gently down, Ken walked down the hall to the large hole in the wall where Omi's room once was. He walked in rather cautiously. Looking around he came to the conclusion that everything in Omi's room would have to be replaced.  
  
With that he turned, knowing there was nothing he could do and walked into the basement living room. Against the wall was the chest where their weapons had been stored. Ken was thankful that the chest was fire proof and that the locks and door was still intact. Shuffling through his pocket for his keys he looked over the chest to make sure that nothing was damaged. Pulling out his key's he found the oddly shaped silver one that would unlock the weapons.  
  
Inserting the key, Ken opened the chest and found his claws, Aya's sword and Omi's crossbow and darts. Yoji had been wearing his watch so it was not locked inside. Sliding the glove on, Ken picked up Aya's sword and Omi's bow and arrows. Omi would need his weapon if things got complicated and Ken was sure they would.  
  
"Hey, lets go." Aya's cool voice sounded from the upstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Ken called.  
  
He gently climbed the stairs and joined Aya in the living room. "Do you have any idea as to where to look?" Ken asked shifting Omi's bow as he handed Aya his katana.  
  
"The pier. That's where he was last time."  
  
"But would they take him back to the same place?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, we won't know until we go now will we?" Aya asked as the walked from the burned structure.  
  
"I guess not." Ken replied.  
  
Not knowing why, Ken shut the door to the shop. It's not like anyone was going to steal charcoal. As he turned, he saw Yoji walking up the street.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Aya asked.  
  
"I have no clue!" Ken said. "YOJI!"  
  
Yoji waved. Aya and Ken both walked down the sidewalk and met up with Yoji. He smiled as they approached.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aya asked.  
  
"I'm going to help you two get Omi back!" Yoji said drawing long on this cigarette.  
  
"You're in no condition!" Ken protested.  
  
Yoji shrugged. "Yeah, well Omi's like my brother too, you're not going to leave me out!" He said exhaling the smoke.  
  
Aya shook his head. "Fine. Let's go. We have to get Omi!"  
  
Ken and Yoji nodded.  
  
"I'll get the car!" Yoji said.  
  
As he jogged toward the garage, which was still intact, Ken and Aya watched the end of the street. Something was approaching them, something that resembled Omi.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Okay well here is Chapter 10! YAY for me! I'm going to start up in Chapter 11! I hope you are all still enjoying Bleeding Angel! And if you have some suggestions please fell free to submit them! Review! Thanks a lot everyone who's reviewed! *Oh! BTW! For all of you who wanted longer chapters how am I doing? This chapter is roughly 3,000 words! Am I doing better?* 


	11. An Unexpected Angel

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angel. Enjoy!  
Arigatou!  
  
WARNING: This chapter exercises the beliefs of other religions and may not be suitable for some younger readers because of the religious content. If you have a problem with the content or 666 then please turn back now. I am not responsible if you do not monitor your children properly! ************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: Okay I wanna' let you know that I OWN one of the characters in this story. Her name is Tenshii (which means Angel) go's with the story ne? I had to add a character that is not from the series because I had serious writer's block! She's not going to be a main character, but she'll be mentioned in this chapter and maybe the next one! Oh BTW! I start school Sept 2. And I'll be gone over Labor Day weekend! Then after that I hope to get another chapter up before my NDK. (Nan Desu Kan? Which is the Anime con in Denver. Any of my readers going?) BTW Omi and Nagi are going to seem close in this chapter. I want to clarify something this is NOT a YAOI! *I love yaoi but this is not one! Well on with the fic!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11 An Unexpected Angel  
  
Ken and Aya watched as the figure grew larger. Aya kept his eyes on the dot. Something didn't feel right about the dot. Then he remembered the child that attacked Yoji. He looked at Ken who appeared as intently focused and he was. Had Ken connected the dots?  
  
"Ken, don't let your guard down." Aya whispered.  
  
Ken nodded and held tightly to the small black box that would eject his claws if needed. The boy, or so they assumed, grew larger and they realized that it was not the child from earlier. But it wasn't the person they wanted to see either.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Aya growled.  
  
Ken shook his head. He wasn't sure.  
  
"What are you doing here Nagi?" Aya demanded.  
  
Nagi didn't seem to be bothered by Aya's rough tone and continued to walk in silence. He stopped just a few feet from Aya and Ken. He looked into Aya's cold eyes and a smile spread over his lips.  
  
"Can't a person take a walk? Why must you assume I always mean you harm?" Nagi asked keeping his voice level and calm.  
  
"Because every time you show up, you always bring trouble with you!" Aya said.  
  
"That's an unfair accusation!" Nagi said tucking his hands into his pockets.  
  
"What do you want?" Ken asked as Yoji pulled up."  
  
"Hum. . . decided to be nice?" Nagi asked.  
  
He smiled as Ken held out an arm to hold Aya back. He seemed quite amused to watch Aya loose his temper. Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"We do not have time for this!" Ken said mostly to Aya. "Now Nagi, would you please go on with your business so we can go on with ours."  
  
Yoji honked the horn and Aya cursed and turned to glare at Yoji.  
  
"Well," Nagi began, "I heard about the shop." He glanced at the structure and then turned back to Ken. "I have some information that I think you would find interesting. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Omi woke to a tapping on his door. He lifted his head and watched, half asleep, as a young girl brought a tray of food into the room. She kept her face hidden and left the tray just a few feet inside the room. Before she left, she pulled a white card from her clothes and left it on the tray. She closed the door and the room became dark again.  
  
Omi sat up. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Standing, he made his way across the room to the window. Pulling the drapes back he looked out on a gray sky. A small rumble of thunder sounded and a small droplet of rain splattered on his window. Omi watched as it slid down the pain like a tear from one's cheek.  
  
Turning, Omi walked to the tray that had been placed in his room. He picked up the white card and held onto it as he lifted the various lids to reveal what was underneath. It was nothing spectacular, but Omi hadn't been expecting an expensive meal. Under one of the lids was a cheese burger still wrapped in it's packaging, and under the other was French fries, and finally under the last was a cup of chocolate pudding.  
  
Unsure of what to take this as, Omi shrugged and left the food. He walked back to his bed when he realized that he still had the white card in his hand. Flipping it open he began to read.  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
I can't reveal my name for it would be dangerous for you and me. I am here to deliver a small sliver of hope. Your friends will be here to save you. I make you this tiny promise. I can't reveal much more. But stay alive. I'll be there for you.  
  
Your Guardian Angel is coming.  
  
A Friend  
  
Omi read the card again. What did it mean his guardian angel? What was with the angel business? Everyone around here is obsessed with angels! Omi thought to himself. Frustration taking over, Omi threw his pillow at the window where it made a silent thump and fell limply to the floor. He flopped back onto the soft bedding and lay there staring up at the ceiling. What did the card mean? Were Aya and the others on their way? Is that what it meant? And if so how would they know where he was? Things were becoming more and more confusing.  
  
Omi sat up and walked back to the tray of food. He wasn't really hungry, but he decided to eat anyway. Maybe I can throw up on them! He thought as he nibbled on a few fries. Smiling at the notion, Omi began to think of how he'd escape.  
  
* * *  
  
"You better not be lying!" Aya said as Yoji turned the corner a little to sharply.  
  
"And why would I lie?" Nagi asked thourally board.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" Yoji asked looking into the rear view mirror. "Maybe you're here telling us these lies while Shwartze takes Omi to another disclosed location."  
  
Aya and Ken hadn't thought about that. What if this was a trap made by Crawford? Where they really being lead into a trap?  
  
Nagi sighed, "You won't believe a word I say will you? Let me lay it down for you. Either you trust me, or Omi dies. I have no desire to sit here and have my creditability questioned. You can accept my help or you can call me a liar. But I will not sit here and listen to it. So make your decision."  
  
Being put that way, Ken thought about the past issues. Nagi had never really done anything. Infact the only time he could remember Nagi acting hostile toward Weiss was in the big battle to get Aya's sister back. That didn't rule out the fact that he was on the enemy's side.  
  
"What's in it for you?" Ken asked keeping his tone calm.  
  
"Nothing. I just get my friend back." Nagi said quietly.  
  
"Your friend?" Aya asked.  
  
"Oh how sweet." Nagi said looking out the window. "I can see that tachi never told you." He turned to Aya. "Omi and I have become friends. We not longer look at each other as an enemy. Infact I believe the night he was kidnapped, he was e-mailing me."  
  
"Why do you call him tachi? What does that mean?"  
  
"No idea. I just liked the name. So I call Omi tachi." Nagi said turning his attention back to the window.  
  
"Where did you say he was again?" Yoji asked.  
  
Nagi chuckled. "The southern end of Kyoto."  
  
"KYOTO?"  
  
* * *  
  
Omi finished tying all the ends of the sheets together. Stuffing the last bit of hamburger into his mouth, Omi walked over to the window. If he couldn't unlock it then he'd break it. The widow couldn't be shatter proof. He places his hands on the glass and pressed against it seeing if it would give any. It didn't. That's good, Omi thought. At least the chairs not going to rebound back at me!  
  
Laying the white sheets in a pile, Omi picked up the chair and held it by two legs. Yes, this would work nicely. He held it to his right side and then swung it with all his might. It hit the glass, but the glass didn't break. Omi stared at it puzzled. It should have broke! The way I hit it! It should have broke! Omi thought spazing out!  
  
He looked out into the distance. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Anger and rage bubbled in Omi and for the second time in his life he felt helpless. He threw himself into the glass hoping that maybe his weight would make the glass give, actually that was only part of the reason. The other part was anger. He slumped against the window. His fingers falling daintily around the gold locks.  
  
He looked around for anything to impale the window with. There was nothing in the room. He let out a cry that resembled a wild animal and ran across the room to the dresser. The flung the drawers open and carried them to the window. He'd break the glass if it was the last thing he did. He wasn't going to wait until they cut him up again. Picking up one of the four wooden drawers, he threw it at the glass. It did no good. He picked up another one and threw it as well. He continued to do this till the drawers were nothing but a pile of broken wood. The window still seemed to be unscathed.  
  
Omi pulled himself into a tight ball. He had tried everything to escape. The doors, he knew were locked. And there didn't appear to be any other escape route. A tapping sound came to the door and Omi's blood chilled. The locks slid back and a young woman entered.  
  
"Morning angel. Let's get you ready." She walked over to Omi. She looked at the mess he had made and smiled. "Well, that wasn't very nice of you."  
  
"It's not very nice of you to kidnap me!" Omi spat.  
  
The girl chuckled. "Oh yes. Well let's go." She pulled Omi to his feet and pushed him toward the door. He figured that now would be his chance to escape. He could break free of her and make his way to the nearest exit. His hopes dwindled as he saw several tall men standing at the doorway.  
  
"We will be your escort." The girl chuckled. "An angel with perfect wings! What a sacrifice!" She ran a slender finger over the back of Omi's pajamas. "Your perfect."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yoji pressed on the gas pedal as he rounded the corner of yet another street. Kyoto was huge. And considering that it had taken them four hours to drive from Tokyo to Kyoto hadn't made his mood better. He stopped at a light and turned to look at Nagi.  
  
"So where is he being held?"  
  
Nagi closed his eyes as if he were trying to remember. "His location has changed. I had a lock on him in a tall fancy mansion like building. But it appears the he is now." He paused, "from what I can see in his mind, he is in a basement. But I can't see the basement. It's as if his body has stopped working."  
  
"What does that mean?" Aya asked. His cold eyes resting idly on Nagi.  
  
"One of two things. One, he's sleeping. Two, he'd dead." Nagi opened his eyes and looked at the three older men who were staring at him, fear etched in their faces. Nagi decided that he better say something to ease their nerves. "I'm supposing that by the freshness of this memory, he is probably just sleeping."  
  
Yoji turned around and again focused on the road. He heard Aya mumble under his breath, "Why do we trust this boy? What if he's bluffing about using his physic powers?" Yoji shook his head in a futile attempt to answer Aya's question.  
  
Ken looked at Nagi and took on a serious tone, "Nagi, where is this mansion?"  
  
Nagi shrugged. "I can't say. Omi's mind doesn't have a picture of the outside of the manor."  
  
"What about a view from a window?"  
  
Nagi closed his eyes and again appeared to be remembering something. His brow furled and he looked as if he was having a hard time accessing the picture. "Um. . . I can see from a window. There is gold outlining the window, and a, I can see. . . I think it's the top of the Golden Pavilion."  
  
Ken nodded and Yoji suddenly spoke up. "I know of a place located in the same vicinity as the Golden Pavilion, it's an upper-class area where doctors and lawyers would live."  
  
"How do you know that?" Aya asked.  
  
"I was there once when I was a detective. We busted a big drug operation there. I know how to get there. Nagi, can you descride the court yard or anything below the window? Anything that will help us figure out which mansion it is!" Yoji asked making a left.  
  
"There is hedge. American or British Hedge. I think. . ."  
  
Yoji nodded. "I've been there."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Omi opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? The memories slowly came rushing back to him. When the girl had said he was perfect, something had been placed to his neck and he remembered falling forward. After that everything was blank. He looked around. The basement seemed familiar.  
  
Blinking he realized that he had been semiconscious when he had been brought down. The walls were made of stone, and there were wooden planks running up the walls and along the ceiling. From the wooden rafters clung cobwebs, and a few fresh spider webs. There was no sound except for the constant drip drip of a leak somewhere in the basement.  
  
On the walls were different types of blades. Some looked very old and some looked brand new. Omi wondered why they would have blades in the basement. He mentally slapped himself as he remembered the time his back had been sliced open. Of course there would be blades in the basement. What else would there be? Was he expecting roses?  
  
Sighing, Omi tried to sit up only to find that shackles had bound his wrist. He was chained down to the cold stone slab that he assumed was an altar. His ankles were likewise bound and he wouldn't be able to move if he had to protect himself. Shaking his honey blond hair from his face, Omi studied his surroundings again.  
  
He groaned and let his head fall back on the cold metal slab. A slight sting greeted him, and he winced. Above him the wooden door opened and the evening sunlight filtered through the dust that was floating in the air. He watched as a figure walked down the stairs followed by several others. They were garbed in white gowns, their faces covered by a thin semitransparent cloth-like material. They began to gather in a circle around him.  
  
One, which appeared to be several times smaller than the rest pulled from the wall a double bladed ceremonial knife. Walking as if the blade were more precious than her life, she handed it over to a man garbed in a white gown with gold trim.  
  
"My brothers and sisters," He paused as everyone took a spot around Omi. He watched as they each looked on Omi with lust in their eyes. "We come today to offer our 666th sacrifice. It is a sin to slay an angel, but our lord says that if 666 angels are slain then he will rise to meet us. Surely on this day, our lord will finally rise." Cheers erupted and Omi finally realized that he wouldn't make it out of this alive.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
************************************************************************* CT: Hey I'm sorry about the 666 thing, but it was the only thing I could think of. I was running low on ideas. Well I'll be workin' on the next chapter after NDK! Enjoy readers! Love lots! CrimsonTears 


	12. A Lost Life

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angel. Enjoy!  
Arigatou!  
  
************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: Hey gang! It's time once again for an update! *Yay* By the by if you read my Kitten story it is going to be moved to AdultFanfiction.Net! My pen name on AdultFanfcition.Net is TaintedCrimsonTears. *There are two of them on there and they are both me! I accidentally forgot I had it on there so! _NARF! I post on the one with Lord of the Rings Icon in the profile page!* Well happy reading and writing!  
  
WARNING: This has the same theme as the last chapter! If you are not comfortable with 666 please do not read. And if you do please feel free to flame! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12 A Life Lost  
  
"My brothers and sisters," He paused as everyone took a spot around Omi. He watched as they each looked on Omi with lust in their eyes. "We come today to offer our 666th sacrifice. It is a sin to slay an angel, but our lord says that if 666 angels are slain then he will rise to meet us. Surely on this day, our lord will finally rise." Cheers erupted and Omi finally realized that he wouldn't make it out of this alive.  
  
665 children had already been slain and he was next. All it would take was the man to thrust the blade into the delicate flesh of Omi's chest and that would be it! Of course it would be painful and slow. You didn't just die right away.  
  
The man held the dagger tightly in his hands as he continued to talk. Everyone fell silent as he continued his sermon. Omi tried to focus on something else. Shaking his hands he knew that the chains would hold true. There would be no escape unless someone unlocked them or by some miracle broke them. But was there anyone there who would help him? He then remembered the little white card. Your friends will be here to save you. I make you this tiny promise. There had been something else. Something about someone being close to him. He couldn't quite remember exactly what it had said. No, he thought. Don't think about this! You're going to get out of this!  
  
"And now."  
  
Omi's thoughts were interrupted as the mans voice rose.  
  
"Now, we offer out last sacrifice!"  
  
**************  
  
The car pulled up and Yoji looked over the mansion. It hadn't changed much since he had last been there. The air still smelled the same, and he wondered if it was just his mind playing a trick on him. Perhaps, he thought.  
  
No one moved quickly. They all seemed to be transfixed but the silence. Perhaps it was the fact that there was no sound except for the whoosh of wind. The sun had set and the last of it's light kissed the horizon. Nagi was the first to climb out of the car.  
  
Aya also climbed out and Ken followed in tow. Yoji was the last to exit, as he extinguished his cigarette. The four of them stood outside the mansion and looked in on the menacing scenery. Something felt very wrong. Maybe it was because of the situation, they would never know for sure.  
  
"Nagi.where is he?" Ken asked.  
  
"The basement." Nagi said taking a few quiet steps toward the cast iron gates. He touched the cold iron and pulled his hand away quickly. Turning back to Aya and the others he spoke again, "I can not come with you. My mission has been completed."  
  
"What!" Aya snarled grabbing Nagi by the collar and shoving him into the gate. "You lead us this far, and we trusted you and now you're turning tale and running?"  
  
Nagi pushed Aya's hands away. "I have filled my obligation. I never said I was going to join in the fight. Omi maybe my friend, but I can not enter here."  
  
"What the hell not?" Aya spat.  
  
"I simply can not. I have already committed enough betrayal to Shwartz. You see, I was supose to kill Omi."  
  
Ken Aya and Yoji were all taken aback.  
  
"I simply couldn't do it. We had too much in common. And to kill him would be to kill myself. That's why I can not go with you. For I had the same objective as those who will do him harm as soon as the last light from the sky disappears. Go now! You can not waste any more time!"  
  
Anger building in him, Aya pushed it away and turned to Ken and Yoji. "Let's go."  
  
Together the three silently made their way toward the iron gate. Then one by one they climbed over the top. As they walked up to narrow walkway to the mansion Nagi felt fear and dread build in him. The last of the sun's light was finally being swallowed by the ever-growing night.  
  
"Omi.." He whispered.  
  
Ken looked over the door. Nothing seemed to be funny about it. It was locked and the blinds had all been drawn tightly. He looked up and he could see the only window with its drapes still drawn back. He assumed that Omi had been in that room. Aya walked up behind him, his expression was irritated.  
  
"Found anything?" He asked coldly.  
  
Sadly Ken shook his head.  
  
"Hey!" Yoji hissed. "Hey guys come here!"  
  
Aya and Ken made their way to Yoji. He smiled and showed them a wooden cellar door. "Our entrance gentlemen!"  
  
Aya nodded he walked over to it and pulled it open. "Let's go!"  
  
************  
  
"And finally Sister Tenshi, please burn the sacrificial incense!"  
  
The girl nodded and took a black candle from its holder. Holding the flame next to the incense stick she lit it. The scent was that of dragons blood, Omi recognized it as he had burned it once before. Omi's attention was drawn back to the man hovering over him. Holding the knife in both hands, he began a chant and soon everyone else was chanting with him.  
  
"On this day we offer angel 666. Return to us our lord."  
  
Suddenly the door above them flew open and Omi's heart fluttered as he could hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Yoji!" It was Ken. "Get down here quick!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see who had interrupted their ceremony. Several ran up the stairs to stop Ken, while the others all armed themselves. A few flew back down the stairs as Ken slashed at them.  
  
"Don't let the ceremony be interrupted!" Someone shouted. There was a piercing scream as Omi caught sight of Aya's katana. A few people fell away, landing on the floor and not moving. Small pools of blood ran across the floor.  
  
"Our brothers and sisters have fallen to our cause! Our lord will reward them!" Then with out hesitation he thrust the cold blade down into Omi's soft chest.  
  
Omi cried out as the blade bit and tore his flesh. His air was cut off as it pierced his heart. He could feel blood coming up his throat.  
  
"NO!" Ken cried. "Omi!"  
  
Yoji, anger bubbling in him, sent out the fine wire from his watch catching a woman but the throat. They had cleared away twenty of the group and there didn't seem to be may more. A few had fled through rooms leading from the basement. Pushing past a few angered people, Ken finally had made it to Omi's side.  
  
The silver hilt protruded grotesquely from Omi's chest. Fine lines of crimson trickled from a deep pool on Omi's chest. His chest was barely moving, and blood was trickling from his mouth. He was fighting to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Omi! NO Omi! Come on! You can't die! You can't!" Ken cried. Looking around, he caught sight of a small silver key next to the altar. Taking it, he unlocked Omi's hands from the chains. The blue in his eyes were becoming duller with each passing second. Ken unsure of what to do, held onto Omi's hand tightly.  
  
Yoji and Aya had finally made their way to Ken's side. Blood lined Aya's forehead and Yoji had a deep purple bruise on his cheek. They both gasped when they saw Omi's condition. Neither said anything, and they didn't have to. In their eyes fear, anger, sorrow, and regret were etched deeply.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ken said quietly stroking Omi's hair.  
  
"What can we do?" Yoji whispered.  
  
"There is nothing we can do." Aya said wiping away the blood from his forehead.  
  
"No!" Ken cried! "No we have to do something! Omi's going to die!"  
  
"He's already dying!" Aya hissed. "We failed!" He said more to himself than to anyone.  
  
Yoji said nothing but took Omi's other hand. Pulling from his pocket a small white handkerchief, he dabbed at the corner of Omi's mouth. Omi was still breathing but his breathing was becoming more and more labored with each breath.  
  
"Felf shem!" Omi croaked. He coughed and small drops of blood escaped his mouth and dotted his cheek.  
  
"Don't speak." Ken urged.  
  
A tear escaped Omi's eye and landed on the cold stone table under him. "Felf shem." He begged again.  
  
Tears flooded Ken's eyes and he had to turn away. However, Yoji had been listening more carefully. Felf.he thought. What was felf? He then mentally smacked himself.  
  
"Don't worry Omi, we'll help you."  
  
Ken looked at Yoji and wished he hadn't said something that wasn't true. He knew that helping Omi would be near impossible. Yoji however looked over the blade and the wound. He stopped and rolled the handkerchief into a log shape. Then he placed it in Omi's mouth.  
  
"Listen to me Omi. I've got to pull this out. Its going to hurt and I'm sorry, but you bite down on that handkerchief. You'll be just fine! I promise."  
  
Ken looked wildly at Yoji. What was he thinking? He would kill Omi for sure! As Yoji's fingers laced around the hilt, Ken shouted.  
  
"No! You can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" Yoji demanded.  
  
"You'll kill him."  
  
"Ken, if we don't take it out, Omi will die! Look at the blade it is not buried inside his chest. I don't' think it's even penetrating his heart. Now you have to help me, do you understand?" Yoji asked.  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Good. Aya I will need you to help me to!"  
  
Aya silently approached.  
  
"Aya you take his other hand I have to have both of my hands free."  
  
Aya nodded and did as he was told.  
  
Yoji then gently placed his now freed hand gently on top of Omi's bloody chest. Blood covered his palm and seeped in-between his fingers. Then he quickly pulled the knife out of Omi's chest. And pressed tightly on the wound.  
  
Omi gagged as he scram and choked on the blood suspended in his throat. Tears gushed from his eyes and his grip had tightened on Ken and Aya's hands. The handkerchief in his mouth was totally saturated in blood. Ken pulled it from his mouth allowing fresh air to enter his lungs.  
  
"It's okay Omi, the hard part is over." Ken said patting Omi's shoulder gently.  
  
Omi tried to nod, but the pain had frozen his body. All he could do was gasp for breath and cry. In his chest, he could feel his heart beating, it beat slowly and it hurt every time it did so.  
  
"We've got to get him to a hospital." Yoji said looking for anything to press on the wound with that would soak up the blood.  
  
They found a small piece of fabric and Yoji pressed it to the wound. Then working with Aya and Ken, they made their way caring Omi up the stairs. Aya ran a head and opened all the doors and the iron gate. He returned to their side and he carried under his arm a soft white sheet.  
  
"That little thing isn't going to help. Let's use this." He offered it to Ken as they lay Omi gently on the floor.  
  
Yoji wiped the blood from his hands as Ken wrapped Omi's wounds. Fishing through his pockets, he found his car keys. Looking at Aya, Yoji nodded and sprinted out the front door and down the courtyard to the street where the are was parked.  
  
Ken lifted Omi from the floor and held him tightly to his chest. He watched as Yoji pulled the car into the driveway. Then Aya and he dashed toward the car. The door was all ready open and Yoji closed it after Ken climbed in with Omi. Aya ran around the car and slammed his door closed as Yoji pulled out.  
  
They had gone about a block when Ken began to scream at Omi.  
  
"Breathe damn it! Breathe Omi! Yoji Omi's not breathing!"  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
************************************************************************* CrimsonTears: Sorry guys! I know it's a crappy place to leave off but I have homework and I need to eat dinner! But hey it gives you one more chapter to look forward to right? *ducks as hissing readers chuck rotten eggs at her* Well until next time! 


	13. To Live To Die

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angel. Enjoy!  
Arigatou!  
  
************************************************************************* CrimsonTears: Yay for me I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to work on this next chapter. Um. just a few notes, I noticed the last chapter had some grammar mistakes and I was debating whether or not to take it down but I decided that was to much of a hassle so sorry but y'all gotta' live with the errors! Ok well enough author talk! On with the fic! WARNING: There is a bit of swearing in this chapter! Sorry! *************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13  
To live. To die.  
  
"Breathe damn it! Breathe Omi! Yoji Omi's not breathing!"  
  
Yoji looked over the back of his seat. "What?"  
  
It was quite apparent. A light tint of blue lined Omi's lips. His chest had stopped moving with the absence of breath. Ken gently shook Omi. Aya rolled the window down. The cold air blew in on Ken.  
  
"Hold him in the air flow!" Aya commanded arranging himself in the front seat.  
  
Ken scooted over toward the window and held Omi so the cool air was hitting him. He knew what to do, why couldn't he remember? His years as a goalie, he'd been through first aid and he knew he had to do something. What? He wracked his brain.  
  
"Breathe into his face Ken. Force the air in his lungs." Aya demanded.  
  
He nodded and gently blew into Omi's face. Under his hand he felt Omi's chest movie up and then Omi began to cough. Aya smiled and rolled the window up to keep Omi from catching a chill.  
  
Ken held Omi in his arms while Omi coughed. He watched as the youngest assassin fought to take in each breath. Feeling rather pathetic and helpless, Ken ran his fingers through Omi's honey blonde hair. He stooped as his fingers ran over a small knot on the back of Omi's head. What had they done to him?  
  
The car jerked violently and Ken threw his hands out to support himself. Aya swore and glared at Yoji who was staring through the rear view mirror. Aya caught his glance and looked over the seat out the back window. They were being followed.  
  
A black compact car was following rather closely. The windows were all tinted. The paint was rather slick looking as they past under a street light. It had no license plate Aya noted. He turned back around.  
  
"You don't think it's a coincidence that we are heading in the same direction?" Yoji asked a small smirk lining his lips.  
"Nah." Aya said. "They've been following for a while."  
  
Yoji nodded and turned rather sharply and sped down the street turning sharply again and hiding in the shadow of the alley. The black car sped past and kept going. Yoji Turned around and looked at Ken and Omi.  
  
"Ken, things might get a little hot, I.I don't think that we'll be able to get Omi to the hospital."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Just listen to me." Yoji said lighting up a cigarette. "I'll take you as far as I can. When I stop the car in an alleyway you run with Omi. Aya and I will be decoys. You get Omi to the hospital! Do you understand?"  
  
"But Yoji.."  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah." Ken said clutching Omi closer to his chest.  
  
Yoji nodded and flicked the cigarette out his window. He then peeled out of the alleyway and on to the main street. Looking through his rearview Yoji watched as the black car turned and began to follow. They sped up close bumping into the bumper of Yoji's car. He cursed as they were all jolted forward violently. Ken kept his grip on Omi as they sped around a corner avoiding the busy streets.  
  
Yoji kept his eyes on the rearview mirror. They pulled back a bit and then sped up again bumping the bumper again. Aya turned and shouted as they bumped the car again. Yoji jerked the car to the left violently causing everyone to swerve to the left. Ken cursed as he fell against the vacant seat.  
  
Watching the road Yoji saw the hospital symbol. Then with another violent jerk he turned right and sped into a dark alley. He stopped the car.  
  
"Get out! Hurry!" He could hear the black car screech it's way around the corner. "Hide in the doorway until you can't hear the tires screeching anymore!" Ken clumsily climbed out holding Omi. He kicked the door shut and slid into the darkness of the doorway.  
  
Yoji peeled out and Ken listened as the two cars sped around a few corners before he felt it was safe to leave the darkness of the alleyway. He walked quickly to the main street and found the hospital symbol. It wasn't that far. Rearranging Omi in his arms, he began to run toward the hospital.  
  
A few flakes of snow began to fall as he ran. He glanced up at the sky. It was tinted purple and very few stars were watching him. He ran past a few shops and then saw the red florescence lights: GENERAL HOSPITAL.  
  
"Hold on Omi. Please just hold on."  
* * *  
  
"Damn it!" Yoji shouted as he sped past the Golden Pavilion. "What they hell do they want?"  
  
"Get down!" Aya cried.  
  
The sound of metal greeting glass rang pinked through the back. Yoji and Aya bent down.  
  
"Fuck! They are shooting at us!" Yoji said. He glanced out his window. There was a lake just beyond the guardrail. "Hey Aya, how do you feel about dying?" He asked.  
  
Aya looked at Yoji then out the window. His cold eyes met Yoji's and he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Follow us down here you bastards!" Yoji shouted and jerked the car to the left. It ripped through the guardrail and sped down the bank and into the chilled water below.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get help!" Ken shouted as he walked in through the ER doors. A nurse behind the reception desk picked up the phone, spoke into it, and ran to Ken's side. Her light brown bangs fell from he hat and in front of her face. She gently placed her index and middle fingers on Omi's neck.  
  
"What happened?" She questioned.  
  
"He was attacked." Ken said.  
  
He could hear the gurney coming down the hall. A fleet of doctors and nurses surrounded Ken. Some asking questions others shouting orders. Then everyone was gone and everything was silent as Ken watched them run down the hall with Omi. Ken began to follow when he felt someone tug on his leather jacket.  
  
The young nurse from earlier smiled gentle up at him. He watched as the doctors waited at the elevator. Omi wasn't that far, maybe if he ran. . . He watched, and from the end of the hall he could see them shove a tube down Omi's throat and he watched as they placed small white patches on his bare chest.  
  
"Sir, excuse me sir." The young nurse was speaking to him and he peeled his eyes away long enough to look at her. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Tea? What a stupid thing to offer him. He didn't want tea; he wanted to follow Omi. To make sure everything was okay. But he nodded and turned his eyes back to the elevator. They were gone.  
  
She showed him to a plastic waiting room chair. He plopped heavily and dropped his head into his palms. He took a few deep breaths as the nurse turned and walked away. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. He felt something smack him gently in the shins. He looked up and then at the floor.  
  
A soccer ball was resting at his legs. A little boy looked at him, unsure if he'd give the ball back. Ken smiled and picked up the ball. He tossed it in the air and caught it spinning it between two fingers. The child laughed and approached him.  
  
"Is this your ball?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes." the child replied.  
  
"Here you go." Ken said handing the ball to the child.  
  
"Sank Ooo!" the child said. He took the ball and ran back to his mother.  
  
Ken looked around the ER. The walls were white, big surprise. The furniture was orange and plastic. In the center was a small play area for the children who came in with their parents. There were not many people in the ER tonight Ken noticed. He thought that rather odd.  
  
"Sir," The young nurse was back. "Your tea." She handed him a styrofoam cup. He took it and thanked her. Sipping gingerly at the warm liquid Ken welcomed the silence. The only sound aside from the occasional sniffle, and the hum of electricity was the telephone ringing.  
  
The silence was suddenly interrupted as the young nurse's voice sounded over the PA system. "Code Blue ER three! Code Blue ER three!"  
  
Ken's blood froze. Code Blues only meant one thing, something had gone very wrong. Jumping up, Ken ran to the desk. She smiled at him as he approached.  
  
"Is that, it that Omi?" He asked.  
  
"The boy you came in with, no." She said quietly.  
  
"Thank god." Ken whispered. "Thank you ma'am." He then turned and sat back down.  
  
Not long after that an ambulance pulled up. Its flashing red lights and siren blaring. Ken sheltered his eyes with the back of his hand as the doors opened and doctors ran in with a gurney. Ken couldn't get a good look at who was laying on it. He looked up and saw a few doctors helping Aya climb off the ambulance. Ken's heart dropped to the floor.  
  
Standing he ran to Aya's side. Aya limped a few steps until he saw Ken.  
  
"Aya!"  
  
"Ken.."  
  
"Oh god, what happened?"  
"Yoji and I.." a small smile lined his lips and he continued "committed suicide."  
  
To be continued..  
  
************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: Well like I said it's almost over. I'm thinking 14 chapters and that's it. What do you think gang? Who will live who will die? Let me know! I may surprise ya! After all I am Crimson Tears! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Ok I'm done with that! Leave a review! I don't much care for this chapter! Well tootles. 


	14. Cold Earth

Disclaimers: As I've said before, I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But I do own Bleeding Angel. Enjoy!  
Arigatou!  
  
************************************************************************* CrimsonTears: Okay okay I finally decided to update again. You'll all have to be patient, I do have school so I can't devote all my time to writing chapters. ( Anyway On with the fic. *************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
Cold Earth  
  
Ken rested his head in his hands. He hadn't expected Yoji and Aya to do something of that magnitude. To add to his stress, Omi's condition wasn't good. The nurse had just given him the news. Omi's heart had stopped and it took several tries to revive him.  
  
Wishing that everything would just end, Ken stood and made his was to the vending machine. He slipped a few coins into the machine and punched in a random number. A bag of crackers fell into the receptacle and he pulled them out. He ripped open the bag and began to nibble on the cracker.  
  
"Excuse me sir.." The young nurse approached. Her expression was solemn.  
  
"What?" he asked alarm rising in his voice.  
  
"It's your friend.Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"What? What's happened?"  
  
"Sir, his heart had failed again. The doctor wants you to sign this."  
  
"What is it?" Ken asked. He thought he was going to be sick. He knew exactly what the papers were.  
  
"These say that if his heart fails again we will not try and revive him."  
  
Ken shook his head. "No. I won't sign them."  
  
She nodded and turned on her heels. What else was he going to do? Allow them to not treat Omi when he could very well pull through. Ken defiantly couldn't allow them to terminate Omi's life. He was just a kid; he still had his prime to live. No Ken thought They will not get my permission, ever!  
  
The nurse returned. "Would you like to see him?" She asked.  
  
Ken nodded. He wanted to see Omi, and Yoji and Aya. Yeah, he wanted to see all of his friends. He wanted nothing more than to see his friends at the flower shop. He knew that first however; he had to prepare himself for what he might see. He had no idea what Omi would look like. Would he be hooked up to tubes running the length of Japan?  
Ken followed the nurse down the hall. She stopped at the elevator and pressed the button. The light lit up and a moment later the doors swung open. They stepped into the elevator and the nurse pressed the sixth floor button. She smiled at him as the elevator began to move up. The stood there in silence as the elevator came to a stop. The doors swung open and the stepped off.  
  
Ken had expected the nurse to go to the right where the patient's rooms were, but instead she went down a long white corridor. He followed. It was eerily quiet and white. He knew that most hospitals were white but this hall was exceptionally white. They stopped at a plastic door with the red letters ICU in red paint on them. She pushed them open and together they walked into the quiet lobby of the ICU.  
  
The nurse stopped at the reception desk. "Tsukiyono Omi?" She said to the receptionist.  
  
"Room 666." The receptionist said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The nurse nodded to Ken. "I'll leave you here."  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
She nodded again before disappearing through the doors that he had just entered. Quietly he made his way down the hall. He located the room and cracked the door. The sound of a heart monitor floated through the air. He could also hear the sounds of other monitors working to save Omi's life.  
  
He slid in and made his way to Omi's bedside. A long tube ran from Omi's mouth to a respirator that breathed from him. An IV tube was embedded in both of his arms and he had EKG pads attached to his chest. The heart monitor went up and down with the steady beep beep of Omi's heart. Ken took Omi's hand.  
  
He finally realized just how cruel it was to make Omi fight. He realized just how cruel and selfish he was being. He had no idea what kind of pain Omi was in. He kissed Omi's forehead before whispering in Omi's ear;  
  
"It's okay Omi. If you want to let go we will understand. I will take care of everyone for you."  
  
He pushed Omi's bangs from his face and as he did the heart monitor flat-lined. A silent tear slid down his cheek as the alarm went off. He looked out the window and the snow began to fall gently to the ground as if it were also crying with him.  
  
* * *  
  
3 Days later  
  
* * *  
"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes." The preacher crossed his chest in a hail Marry.  
  
Ken, Yoji, and Aya looked at the grave. A light blanket of snow covered the ground making everything look superficial. None of them could believe, nor did they want to believe that Omi was gone. Slowly the casket was lowered into the cold Earth.  
  
The small crowed of people, mostly Omi's friends and classmates began to leave. Ken turned and choked back his tears. He began to make his way back to the car. Yoji and Aya both stood over the grave for a few more moments before they too slowly made their was back to the car.  
  
There was only one more person standing over the grave now. A silvery tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away. In his hand he held a bouquet of Freesia flowers. Silently he tossed them down into the cold Earth.  
  
"Good-bye Omi.."  
  
~Fin~  
  
************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: *sniff* Well there you go. It's over.done.now I'm gonna' go cry.. 


	15. Rewrite

Rewrite:

Hey folks, this story did amazing. But I wrote it in 2002. I was 15. It has been 5 years since I started this fic, and I was wondering if anyone out there would be interested in a re-write. If so re-read through the story and if you would like a re-write with more detail and the works then leave a review requesting it. I'll be happy to re-write this now that I have 5 years of writing experience. But I don't want to do it if ya'll don't want to read it.

Sample

2002:

"Good." A mans silhouette appeared next to the woman's.

Omi scooted back against the wall. He felt the closer to the wall he was the smaller he would be. The man's silhouette made it's way across the room. He crouched in front of Omi.

"Pretty little thing." He hissed. He lifted Omi's chin so he could see into Omi's eyes.

The man's skin was hot and Omi tried to pull away. However the man was stronger than he looked and was able to hold Omi there. Omi couldn't see the eyes of his captor threw the silver sunglasses. The only thing he saw was his reflection in the lenses.

2007:

"Good." A man's silhouette appeared in the door next to the woman's.

Omi backed into the shadows. His back hit the wall and he tried to make himself as small as he could. He watched through terror filled eyes as the man began his journey across the room. He crouched next to the young boy. He looked at him long and hard for several minutes.

"Pretty little thing." He hissed. He grabbed Omi's chin and tilted it toward the light. He looked into the azure hues that stared back at him. A smirk lined his face. Terror was a beautiful feature on one as young as this.

Omi jerked away. The man's skin was hot. He tried to free himself from the vicinity of the man. The man grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Omi's head connected with the cement and left him moderately dazed. Omi stared into the silver plastic that shielded his captor's eyes. All he could see what the terror in his own features reflected off the lenses.

Let me know if you'd like a re-write! Thanks a lot!


	16. Bleeding Angel Rewrite Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. But this fanfiction is 100 mine.

Authors notes: Hey guys, I didn't get the feed back that I wanted to make this story worth while, but I'm at a block in my Silent Hill fanfiction so I decided to rewrite this chapter. I hope that it will do better now that I am a more skilled writer. This was a very popular story in 2002; I'm hoping that it will be equally as popular in 2007 with more developed writing. Thanks for reading. Please review or I will abandon the re-write!

Crimson Tears

Chapter 1

Bleeding Angel

The room was dark, and for the most part silent. The hum of electronics was over powered by the quick movement of fingers over keys. A faint glow emitted from the desk; between the lamp and the computer screen the boy had sufficient light to do his work. He hardly looked at the lined notebook paper sitting propped up next to him. The only thing that really mattered at this point was getting the paper finished.

The light bulb in the lamp flickered. His attention was drawn to it. He frowned, that bulb had just been replaced. Perhaps he had picked up a dud. Deciding it was best to take a break from his work, Omi slid the chair back. He stretched and stood, leaving the chair askew from the desk.

As he made his way to the door he thought about using the over head light rather than fetching a new light bulb but decided against it. He needed a couple minutes break, he'd been working since he'd gotten home from school, and the break would be most welcome. He left the room closing the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.

While he was gone, a figure materialized from behind the curtain. He'd been waiting for the opportune moment for hours. He glanced around the room deciding where the best place to execute his orders would be. His hearing was sharp and he listened for any sound of the boys return. It would not benefit him to get caught. After all, his enemy was a skilled assassin. Even if he was young, he was the most deadly target of them all. The others had been merely choir boys, or something of the like. No real threats. But this boy could easily, and with out hesitation kill.

Deciding that the best place to wait was behind the door, the boy took his position. He checked his spot to make sure that his reflection would not be caught in the computer screen, window, or the mirror on the wall. When he had made sure detection was impossible, he sunk back into the shadows and waited.

Omi glided down the stairs, half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand, a light bulb in the other. His sandy blond hair bobbed with his movements as he reached the last step. He finished she sandwich as he neared his room. Wiping the crumbs on his shorts, he grasped the door handle and turned it. The door slid open and Omi swung it closed. He walked over to the desk and unscrewed the light bulb.

From the darkness, the figure played with something in his pocket. He was as silent as a cat. Omi tossed the used light bulb into the trash can next to his desk. As he straightened his body, a white cloth was thrust into his face. It covered his mouth and nose and smelled of almond. He struggled only for a moment before his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh little angel, come out come out where ever you are." The figure hissed, an evil smile curling his lips.

"Good morning." Ken said cheerily as Yoji entered the kitchen.

"Hump!" Yoji mumbled pulling a chair out. He flopped heavily into the chair and rested his head on the table.

Ken walked over to the table and placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Yoji. "Long night?" He asked pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"Long party." Yoji said pushing the plate of food away. "And a bit too much to drink."

"Would you like some coffee?" Ken asked, feeling concern for his hung over friend.

Yoji nodded. Ken stood and went to this sink. He turned the faucet and cold water spat out. Ken grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water; then reached for the coffee mix. He took to making the coffee.

Yoji moodily looked around. He noticed the neither Aya nor Omi were present. Odd, he thought. Omi is always up before anyone else. Yoji toyed with the scrambled eggs on his plate. "So where is everyone?"

"Well Aya left pretty early this morning. He's visiting his sister. And I haven't seen Omi yet. I think he was up pretty late working on his paper." Ken said taking the coffee pot off the hot plate. He poured a mug for Yoji and set it in front of his friend.

"I've got to run some flowers to the local high school. They are getting ready to have graduation." Ken said. He untied the apron that he'd been wearing and set out into the green house.

Yoji nodded and watched as Ken left. His head pounded in protest, as last nights alcohol consumption was slowly leaving his system. He couldn't remember anything. It was just a blur of flashing lights, women, and booze. He did remember one lovely young woman though; a burnet with brown eyes that he could easily have gotten lost in. He tried to think of her name. Was is Amanda? Or Abby? He shook his head. Either way she was a very attractive exchange student. His eyes caught a flash of green as he brought his hands to shield his eyes. Jackpot! He thought. Scrawled across his hand in very feminine hand writing was a phone number. He smiled. So last night wasn't a total loss.

"Hey Omi!" He called down the stairs, immediately regretting his actions. His head pounded against his skull.

When Omi didn't come up the stairs, Yoji stood and made his way to the doorway. He took a couple steps down the stairs and called softer. "Omi come here a sec, would ya'?"

Still no reply. He went farther down the stairs, beginning to loose his patience. What the hell? He wondered. Was Omi sleeping that hard? The kid had mommy ears, and he was only sixteen. He defiantly should have heard my hollering! "OMI!" He shouted pounding on the door.

When no reply came again, he grasped the metal doorknob and turned it. It seemed to be jammed. Pushing all his weight against the door, he forced it open. A sickly sweet odor greeted him. It was a scent that was all too familiar and made his stomach churn.

He swung the door open. He gasped in horror as he surveyed the room. There was blood everywhere. Crimson life was splattered along the walls, it drenched the bed sheets, and it had seeped into the carpet. Yoji stepped into the room, his eyes frantically looking for any sign of life. The door fell closed behind him. There was very little light in the room, but he didn't dare touch anything. As he neared the computer he discovered where the origin of the blood was. There was a deep dark puddle just behind the computer chair.

He backed away horrified. The blood was congealing. He'd seen plenty of bad kill sites, but this looked like a massacre. There was more blood there than a human body could possibly hold. He bumped into the door and a sharp pain greeted him. He spun around bewildered. Tacked to the door was a note. He tore it down and opened the door. Across the pristine white notebook paper were three perfectly written words;

The Angel Bleeds

Crimson Tears: Hey guys let me know what you think. I'm leaving up the old version so that you can make a comparison! xoxo CT!


End file.
